Breaking Through
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Envy wants Kimblee, Kimblee wants Olivier and then he wants Envy and Envy gives up a lot for him and then he wants Olivier again, and Ed just does not know how to handle this shit. It's like an Amestrian Soap Opera, only worse. UNFINISHED.


This is unfinished, it will likely remain that way. But it's been in my folder for years and I thought I might as well post the damn thing, considering how long and hard I worked on what I have.

There are breaks where it appears to be sudden and the continuation makes no sense. I didn't write everything chronologically. So some things take place after events that I didn't write down. Read if you want, I'm just posting because I just needed it up somewhere.

This work will not have a definitive ending, if you want you can make up your own.

Breaking Through

The streets of Central were wet today, the rain was clearing letting those last few rays of sunshine through the clouds before it set. The people who had hidden from the rain now continued on their way, making those who had chanced the short but very wet downfall look like fools.

"Pitiful," A voice said, high above, looking down on the humans with indifferent eyes, gazing at them like the fodder they were.

"Why go out in the rain if you know it's going to stop?" the figure scoffed, it was hard to tell whether they were male or female seeing as they were neither, but since they were of the mind they were stronger than everyone they preferred to be male, seeing as he thought males were the stronger of the two genders.

He snorted and stood from his perch on the edge of the top of a building. Shaking his head and smirking as the water that had been caught in his long black locks sprinkled down on unsuspecting humans below. He grinned fiendishly at the wails of surprise, and disappeared before they could even chance to look up.

He was very pig headed and stubborn with his opinions, going along with everything he'd been taught without a second thought. Humans were below him, just means to an end, and new ingredients for Philosopher's Stones. That's all they were. Envy used them as such except for maybe the occasional toy. Their blood was very enticing after all, he did so enjoy spilling it and putting his hands in it. But he couldn't kill too many of them, that would not please Father and he did not want to be on the man's bad side, he had brought him into the world he could very well take him out again, as had happened to Greed. He didn't really feel like being submitted to that hell.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought then he scoffed, he wasn't that scared. But still, he _really_ didn't like pain. He liked the opposite actually, what humans did...sex, wasn't really all that bad. And being so close well...that was something...that contact. He didn't know why but it felt even better, touching. It was so...so..._human_.

Which is why he couldn't do that, he could never go to their level, he could use them for sex, because even humans used each other for carnal pleasures, the ones who knew what he did. But he could never get close, that would be dangerous. Father would probably not approve. He didn't mind if he got close with his siblings, and they didn't mind either. Lust enjoyed the sex too, he knew that much, and Greed had too, he'd wanted it all after all. Pride had no need for it. Sloth was busy, Gluttony...Don't even go there. And Wrath well he had been human at one time, he probably had...when he had been younger. So Father probably didn't care that Envy had a bed partner every night, or several a night.

But that was beside the point, at the moment he was supposed to be looking for another candidate for sacrifice, because Mustang was only a possibility. If worse came to worse he would be forced to open the gate but they'd rather not think of that. So Envy had to go in search of a new one now that the town he'd been in charge of had been nicely slaughtered. He was almost depressed that the blood crest in Briggs had been given to the Crimson Alchemist. He would have so loved to see the blood spill on the clean white snow. But alas Father had given him another task, and Zolf Kimblee was in charge of that and tracking down the rogue Ishavalan. And Envy figured Kimblee was much better suited to that task, Envy wasn't much of a fighter and really didn't feel like getting deconstructed. not to mention the man had a little bit of a thing for trying to kill Ishvalans.

Envy shook his head in wry amusement, the Crimson Alchemist sure was something, he'd been a lot of fun to work with in Ishval, and then he'd had to go to prison, it was a bit of a downer. But humans had that whole thing for justice, pathetic. But that's what made it all the more sweeter when Envy had delivered the orders for him to be released. And then the little trick at the Prison entrance Kimblee had played had been even better. That had put him up a rung on Envy's 'Pathetic Human Scale' he had been higher than most humans already so it helped, Envy almost treated him like an equal. Almost.

Though speaking of crazy-ass bomber alchemists, Envy looked down to see the man in his white suit and hat talking with a soldier. Envy let an eye brow quirk then shrugged and dropped to the ground and turned into the Soldier he normally did then approached the man as the soldier left in a bit of a hurry.

"And who's life have you ruined today, Mr. Crimson Alchemist?" He asked smirking, the man turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" He replied in a cool tone, Envy rolled his eyes then made them shift a few colors. Recognition colored the man's face and he smirked.

"Ah, whatever do you mean, life ruined?" he asked with a bit of a knowing smirk, and Envy chuckled.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact. So, little old me is wondering what you're up to," Envy asked with a grin.

"I'm getting ready to go to East City where Scar was seen last, is there something you need from me?" He asked and Envy shrugged.

"Nothing really, I was bored thought I might tag along. I have to keep my ears open for word of another sacrifice, and considering three of the candidates came from East City, I'll start there. And I decided to be nice, letting you be in my presence for so long," Envy smirked and Kimblee rolled his eyes.

"That's a kind gesture?" he asked, smirking right back, Envy sighed in a mocking way shaking his head back and forth.

"You're an ass," he said and Kimblee threw his head back and laughed, Envy rolled his eyes and turned slightly as a car drove up and the soldier from before rushed out and opened the door for Kimblee. Kimblee cocked his head to the side then made a small gesture with his hand, Envy smiled toothily at him before getting in first and sliding over to make room. Kimblee slid in looking like a high class business man with his finesse. Envy couldn't help the roll of his eyes.

"I hate driving..." Envy sighed after a moment and Kimblee turned his face, his arms were crossed but he looked relaxed.

"Then why did you come with me?" He asked sounding slightly amused and Envy pushed his lower lip out a bit.

"I hate walking more..." he said and Kimblee chuckled, Envy's lip went out even further.

"What is it you don't hate?" He asked and Envy held up his finger, like he was about to answer, then he frowned and put his finger down.

"I have no idea." he stated and Kimblee chuckled again, grinning at the pouting homunculus who stuck his tongue out on sheer impulse, Kimblee let out a bark of laughter.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked and Envy crossed his arms and pouted, slouching in a very unmilitaristic like fashion, Kimblee grinned mischievously.

"Now what kind of military man slouches?" he asked sitting up just a bit straighter, Envy let his eyes roam over the white suit before looking at the ceiling.

"The kind who don't give a damn," he said and Kimblee shook his head slightly amused, he'd never really spent much time with the homunculus, or any homunculus for that matter. He'd seen Envy the most though, they'd both enjoyed the destruction in Ishval and whenever they crossed each other's path, would share a nod and smirk before going off to enjoy some more fun. Kimblee did enjoy seeing that manic gleam in the homunculus' eyes, a look he was sure he got too. But it was better not to have that look in polite society, scared people off, not that that was always a bad thing, there were some people who needed a good wake up to reality.

Kimblee snorted under his breath, pathetic, some people really didn't know how to live, they needed to try things, they needed to get out and try to change their world. But how things were going it looked like the humans were going to lose. Though he did want to see how, or if, they fought back. If humans came out on top he would be a a bit disappointed to say the least, he really wasn't fond of the idea of execution or going back to isolation. It was lonely when all you had was your own head to talk to.

"What?" Kimblee looked up to see Envy giving him a quizzical look, he blinked and Envy sighed. "You were making irritated noises under your breath."

"Oh, nothing to worry about just caught in my thoughts," he said and Envy nodded slowly then shrugged and looked out the window.

"Most people would ask why, you didn't, that's curious," Kimblee said and Envy smirked then snorted.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not 'most people' and I really don't care, the noise was bothering me." He said and Kimblee frowned and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Do you despise everything human or just most?" he asked out of vague curiosity, it was interesting to get an in depth look into the homunculus' mind like this.

"Everything...oh well no, I like their blood, and how they fight with one another and how their emotions get the best of them, oh and sex, but that's about it." he replied and smirked at the man to see a reaction, he got a blank face and two eyes that blinked. Oh right the guy WAS on their side and was a bit off his rocker.

"You have sex?" he replied sounding like it was a very odd concept for him to comprehend, and Envy chuckled then looked over at the man and ran his eyes up and down him a few times before looking at him with a relaxed smirk and half lidded eyes.

"Why...would you like to find out?" he asked a bit huskily, and Kimblee's eye brows rose nearly to his hairline.

"Perhaps another time," he replied straight faced, and didn't know whether the pout he received was for the denial of sex or for the lack of reaction. From the sheer amount of bottom lip sticking out, he'd bet on the latter.

"At least it'd give us something to do," the homunculus muttered and Kimblee shook his head in amusement.

"In view of the driver?" He asked and Envy looked to the front to see the driver was pointedly _not_ looking in the rear view mirror. Envy started chuckling then turned to the other with a huge smirk.

"Even better," he grinned mischievously, Kimblee shook his head and sighed, smiling wryly, the homunculus sure was something else.

"Why are you still clothed?" he asked and Kimblee, raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"Do we need to tie you to the roof of the car?" he asked and then the homunculus looked at him with an odd expression and Kimblee realized it must be because he wasn't used to being rejected.

"I hope you're joking." he said frowning and Kimblee looked at him in question.

"About what? The roof part? That depends if you can restrain yourself," he said with the barest hint of a smirk and then Envy glared.

"You're still taking your pants off." Envy said and Kimblee shook his head and decided just to ignore him. Then he felt eyes glaring into the side of his head, he couldn't stop the corner of his lips from turning up.

"If you don't take them off I will for you," Envy said sounding very serious, and Kimblee believed he probably would, if only he wasn't so useful to them.

"Tch," Kimblee tried not to smile as the irritated sound came from the one seated next to him, he knew that the homunculus was working himself up, he probably really wanted to sleep with him, just for the fact that he'd said no. By the looks of it not many said no and continued to live where Envy was concerned.

Kimblee couldn't stop the slow smirk that crossed his face. This might be a lot of fun, and no one was going to blow up either, no mess to clean up. This was going to be a very enjoyable ride indeed.

By the time they arrived in East City Envy was about ready to explode, he had worked himself up and it was Kimblee's fault! If only he'd just said yes he wouldn't be so horny. He growled as he shot out of the car before the driver had even put it in park. Then he looked over at Kimblee who wasn't bothering to hide his amused grin.

"I'm getting in your pants eventually," Envy promised and Kimblee shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied and Envy huffed, threw his hands in the air and then stomped off, leaving Kimblee laughing in the background.

Envy stomped until he felt better, physically letting his anger out always did make him feel better about things. But still ooh that man, he was quite possibly the most annoying person he'd even not had the pleasure to meet, well no he knew another who was probably more annoying, but he'd found amusement in annoying Envy every chance he got and did it until he'd died. Envy scowled why was he thinking about him? Kimblee was the annoying one now, and would probably die too, well not now but probably. He would eventually, being human and all. Envy sighed that was kind of a pity, he hadn't been that worked up in a while, it was almost nostalgic. He snorted, nostalgic his ass, more like an omen, a bad one at that.

He groaned, enough of those thoughts he was here to do a job, he needed to find an alchemist that had opened the gate, or an alchemist to persuade to open the gate, his job was tedious at times, but he did it well, hence why he was born, what he'd been born for essentially. To manipulate to get things how Father wanted in time for the Promised Day.

He sighed. He'd have to get a list of all alchemist in the area, then do research and see which one had lost someone, or he could _make_ them lose someone but he'd have to be sure they'd try to bring them back, it would be wonderful if there was someone already in the area he needed but he doubted it.

"Shit... Why do I always have the hard jobs?" He groaned, but changed his appearance and dutifully got to work.

After a week of sleuthing he snuck into Kimblee's hotel room out of pure boredom, unfortunately the man was just a bit paranoid and Envy had his hand turned into a bomb.

"You owe me for that," Envy waved his newly regenerated hand at the dissipating dust that had been his blood.

"And what do I owe you?" the man asked back a small amused smirk on his lips as he sat in a chair gazing at the homunculus who grinned a tad fiendishly then swung his hips around to go sit on the window ledge.

"Your pants on the floor," He said with a smirk of his own and Kimblee rolled his eyes then chuckled softly.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked with a grin as he adjusted his sleeve and pointedly didn't remove any clothing, Envy glared at him half-heartedly then sighed, closing his eyes and leaned back against the window frame.

"You never relent, I'm rather surprised, after being in prison for so long, celibate. You haven't even tried to screw anyone." Envy said sounding impressed but mockingly so.

"I haven't had the urge to throw myself at a genderless superhuman," he replied with a grin and Envy made a face at him before scoffing.

"You know I can turn into anyone right? Not to mention change my gender," he said and Kimblee laughed.

"No but I had figured, I just wanted to see you make that face," he said and Envy huffed in indignation and glared.

"So how's the search for Scar going? It would be nice if he was taken care of soon you know, and Marcoh was back in custody. Then maybe I wouldn't be here bothering you," Envy said and Kimblee grinned.

"Of course you would be, because I would be doing your work for you, and you'd have nothing better to do." He said with a grin and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because it's just to tickle my fancy being here with you," He said sarcastically and Kimblee snorted and Envy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"'Tickle your fancy'?" he repeated and watched as the homunculus' face went pink and then his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up!" he demanded then stood up opened the window, threw one last glare over his shoulder and then disappeared into the night.

Kimblee shook his head in mild amusement, there was definitely a story behind that, but it wasn't likely he'd ever understand it. He shrugged, before looking at the maps and charts laid out on the table before him. Scar sure was being elusive as of late, probably because of the good doctor.

But he'd be caught, oh yes and that stray Ishvalan, Kimblee couldn't wait to get his hands on him, to see how his body was destroyed, his mouth almost watered at the thought.

Envy huffed again, and narrowed his eyes at a passing human couple and decided to be mean and like the little kid he was disguised as, jump in the puddle that was right in front of them. The girl gave a very satisfying shriek and the man glared at him.

"Brat," he muttered and Envy made a face at him then stuck his tongue out at him while also pulling down his eyelid.

"That's not nice mister! Name calling is bad, you shit-faced asshole!" He said and then while the two spluttered at the fact a small child had just cussed them out, after taking in their expressions he ran off cackling like no tomorrow.

He changed into someone else, just for grins and started flirting shamelessly with everyone with legs, just for the hell of it, and only with those who he could feel a bit of Alchemy hanging around their person did he broach the topic, and then he'd delve a bit further and see if they'd lost anyone close, if not he wouldn't linger but still kept their faces and names in his head for later reference. By the end of the day he had twenty-four alchemists in total and thirteen of them had lost someone. A good day's work if he did say so himself. Now he had to just sort through the information and find the best candidates. Now did he want to do this in the comfort of a hotel room or outside? Well preferably in a hotel room but he was angry at Kimblee at the moment and wouldn't go back until he had to.

Stupid jerk.

Then a thought made him smirk, why not find a guy who would take him in for the night? The smirk grew dangerous as he changed into an attractive woman, voluptuous and very likely to get a date, he laughed quietly. Life was so much fun!

He spotted a man across the street going into a club, Envy smiled and made sure to follow him in and he made sure to be invited to the hotel room after the night was over, and if a man was found dead the next morning, well, he was a child, he didn't know a thing about it.

Envy popped in on Zolf the next day, feeling much more congenial, sex and blood tended to do that to him.

"Hiya Zolfy!" Envy chirped from the open window, the man stiffened for a moment, probably in surprise before turning around.

"Oh it's just you," he said then went back to what he had been doing and that was packing his bag. Envy pouted a bit, that hadn't been as much of a reaction as he'd hoped, then he rolled his eyes, oh yeah, he was on their side, he had a few screws loose.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked though the answer was obvious, Kimblee was putting all of his close in a suit case and all of the maps and papers were in a folder.

"Packing," he replied, and Envy frowned and came into the room further and sat on the bed next to the case.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" he asked scowling a bit and then Kimblee turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm thinking, it's nothing against you, " he said closing his now full case and pulling it off the bed, Envy pursed his lips.

"Uh-huh, I think you're upset because now that you're leaving you can't screw me! Pity," Envy shrugged and Kimblee chuckled softly.

"That must be it." he grinned and Envy rolled his eyes, then leaned over the bed and smiled.

"Come on let me send you off in style," he said with a smirk and Kimblee merely shook his head.

"Maybe some other time, I have a train to catch." he said and Envy frowned, looking a bit like a kicked cat.

"Fine, be that way," he huffed then got off the bed and pouted, but watched as the man moved around the room and gathered all of his things before clicking his suit case closed.

"I'll call you with updates then," the man said and Envy nodded, looking bored at the mention of work.

"Does that open the option for phone sex?" he asked with a grin and Zolf shook his head, Envy sure was persistent.

"I'll have to think about it," he replied a touch sarcastically and Envy glowered at him.

"You're impossible," he muttered and Zolf just smiled before putting on his hat and giving him a wave as he went out the door.

Envy pouted, this sucked.

Envy finally found a person who looked like they could be a sacrifice, he just had to wait, they lived just on the outskirts of the city and Envy had to keep his eye on them constantly. So he really had no time to think about sex, at least he was serious about his work when he did. He was updated by Kimblee and relayed the messages to the Fuhrer as he was supposed to, he didn't even bother to recklessly flirt with the man.

He was disguised as a teenage girl and was trying to befriend the man who had lost his wife, he was a small town alchemist in the city to learn more, Envy followed him around and was smoothly and discretely trying to influence him about human transmutation. It seemed to be working and she did everything she could to make him actually close to right with his circle, he wasn't as good as any of the other sacrifices, not by a long shot, but at the moment he was the best shot they had.

At the moment they were both standing in the man's basement he was drawing the circle on the floor while Envy sat in the corner with quiet encouragement.

"What are you going to do when you see her again?" she asked softly, optimism, it always worked on humans.

"I don't know, probably hold her until she tells me to stop being an idiot," he replied and she giggled, gagging inside of her head. Humans, sentimental fools the lot of them.

"You think you'll cry?" she asked, and then sighed, she sounded too snooty, but she couldn't help it, humans were so easy to bring to tears it was pathetic.

"Maybe," the man replied, too busy to notice the tone of her voice, he stood and wiped his hands off. "There," he said sounding eager.

"Ready?" she asked and then stood up and looked over his work, it was perfect, but only because she'd helped him, otherwise she was sure it would have been awful.

"Wonderful," She smiled at him and then pat his back, hiding her revulsion at having to touch him. "I'm sure she'll be so happy," she said and he smiled.

"I hope so," he said and then bent down, looked over the circle and then nodded, Envy edged to the door, she didn't want to get caught in the backlash. He placed his hand on the circle and then she was out of the room as it lit up.

She waited until she no longer felt the stir of alchemic energy, and the screams had turned into quiet sobs and moans. She opened the door and stepped in, the smell of blood hit her nose and she sighed in slight disappointment, she wished it had been her to spill it but, the smell was still enticing.

She ignored the gurgling mass in the middle of the circle and went over to the man, she looked down at him, both of his arms were missing. He'd so wanted to hold her again. She smiled down at him.

"Well?" she asked, sneering at him, he stared up at her and looked betrayed she laughed, cold and high, "You didn't think it was actually going to work did you?" she laughed again. She kneeled down next to him and dragged her fingers through his blood, then lifted them to her face and sniffed it before licking them.

"W-why...d-d-" he coughed and she smiled condescendingly down at him.

"Why did I encourage you? Oh that's easy, we needed another sacrifice, I had to see if you were worthy. Are you strong enough to be the fifth?" she asked and he coughed again, shuddering from the blood loss, his body was going into shock, she stared into his eyes and saw that he wasn't fighting for life, he wanted to die. She scoffed, he wouldn't even live for revenge.

"Pathetic," she hissed at him then stood and kicked him in the side, he cried out in pain, "And you're going to make me clean up the mess too, aren't you?" she glared down at him and kicked him again. Then slowly she smiled sweetly, "The least you could do was die slowly," she said, and watched him as he breathed his last. She sighed and then looked around in disgust, she hated cleaning up, how annoying and she had to look into another alchemist, how tedious. Maybe she would look in another area, perhaps she should follow Kimblee, at least he was a nice reprieve compared to all these boring humans.

Envy kicked up some snow, he just had to follow Zolf up here didn't he? Tch. Figures the man would come here at the mere mention that woman would take him back, like a damn puppy. But that made him no better following the puppy, that made him a kitten without any claws.

Envy snorted and shook his head making snow flakes flurry around him, he didn't actually want to go to Briggs, he just stayed at Northern HQ because Briggs had that crazy bitch, and Zolf wasn't technically allowed to stay there at the moment, he wasn't even in the area, so why Envy was still there, he had no idea.

"I was told you were wandering around out here," Envy whipped around to see the crazy bitch herself, Olivier standing with her arms crossed and her pregnant belly in plain sight.

"What do you want?" he asked bored and the woman huffed in slight indignation, before glaring at him.

"I've decided I don't want him anymore, keep him." she declared and Envy blinked before understanding what she meant and he frowned. What the hell?

"Oh thank you I'm so glad to finally have your permission," he snorted and rolled his eyes, Olivier's own narrowed.

"Watch yourself, Homuculus." she said and Envy looked at her almost bored.

"Back at you, human," he said mockingly, and then had a sword stuck through his head and before he could bleed it was being swiftly pulled back out.

"AAAH! What the HELL?! A little WARNING might be nice!" Envy screech as he rubbed his head, glaring death at the blond woman, she simply snorted and then sheathed her sword once again.

"What is your problem? You're such a bitch I don't get why he's so caught up with you!" Envy glared at her, her eyebrow twitched.

"I wouldn't have made it this far if I was nice. I'm sure I don't know, ask him," she snorted sounding just a tad sarcastic, because she knew it would irritate the homunculus and it did, she let a small smirk cross her lips before asking, "Why?"

"I don't think that's something to be proud of," he grumbled then shot her a look, "Because every time you're even mentioned he starts bawling like a baby!" he snapped and she huffed.

"Hmph, the fool. And of course it is," She scoffed and glared at him, "Why am I wasting my time with you?" Envy scowled but then remembered she had come to see him after all.

"It's because I'm so damn cute!" he chirped and she stared at him blankly, blinking when a snowflake landed on her eyelash.

"No," She said bluntly and Envy pouted mockingly then he smirked and without any warning tackled her to the ground. The snow was good padding so it didn't hurt her, but she was still pregnant.

"Must be, since you let your guard down," he smirked at her, sitting on her legs, and now grinning like a fool.

"Get off, fiend!" she demanded and he shook his head and giggled madly, grinning in the same manner, his eyes flashing.

"How about no? You know what's really bothering me? Zolfy is whining and complaining about the kid why not be a nice bitch for once and let him at the very least visit so I don't have to hear him complain?" he chuckled to himself, "Look at me, being all nice," he chortled as she struggled to get out from under him.

"Damn pregnancy," she cursed and glared up at him, "And no such luc-" she stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh bullocks." she muttered.

"Oh what?" Envy asked confused and stared at her but then noticed the wet that had started to form in the crotch of her pants he leaned back in disgust. She glared at him, she knew what it meant. Her water had broken.

"Oh that is really gross," then he frowned and looked at her, "That was...my fault wasn't it?" he asked and she glared death at him and he scrambled back from the heat of it.

"DAMN FOOL! I'm not supposed to have this baby now!" she yelled at him and he took another step back.

"I don't usually fight pregnant people, I tend to avoid them! I didn't know! But you're a crazy bitch! I didn't know! And what the hell do you want me to do about it?!" He screeched, his eyes were wide and his arms were flailing as he freaked.

"I need to get to the infirmary. NOW!" She yelled as her eyes glared death at him he stumbled back a few more steps as she sat up.

"WHAT?!" he screeched, "You want ME to take you? Are you insane?!" He wailed, totally out of his element. She only glared at him, of course it was him, he was the only one there, and it was snowing she couldn't very well have the baby in the snow.

"Guuuh!" his arms flailed for a moment before he took a few steps towards her, "Um...c-can I touch you?" he asked, thinking he'd rather ask the crazy pregnant woman rather than get stabbed in the face with her sword again. She simply glared at him and he took that as yes so he bent down and easily lifted her off the ground.

It didn't take him very long to run back to Briggs, being a homunculus and all he probably would have been there sooner had Olivier not been inclined to hit him over the head a few times with the butt of her sword, the last time he'd almost dropped her so she stopped, for the moment. They entered the fort and once they had, Envy didn't really want to put her down, the glares her soldiers were giving him were not something he liked.

"Unhand me, now. I can walk on my own," She demanded once they'd made it further in, Envy frowned but did so.

"If you could walk why did I have to carry you here in the first place?" he snapped feeling indignant.

"Are you still arguing with me?" she glared at him again, and he frowned deeper.

"Does it sound like I'm arguing? I was asking a damn question!" he glared back at her this time, and she scoffed and pushed herself out of his arms.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" then she made an irritated noise, "I'll deal with you later," she snapped before wobbling inside and heading to the infirmary, it took Envy a moment to compute.

"H-hey! Don't leave me here!" He tripped after her, he was completely aware of the glares he was receiving all around, it was like they knew he'd forced her into labor.

"I don't trust your lackeys! And now that I think about it I don't trust you either, but you can't do as much to me. So...I'm going to follow you around until you can get rid of me yourself!" He grinned happily, at least he wouldn't be experiencing that much pain anytime soon.

"Are you going to hold my hand while I give birth then?" she asked with a small very scary smile, "Because I'll probably rip it off," she narrowed her eyes almost as if hoping she could have the chance.

"Um...No. Why would I be within your immediate reach?" he rolled his eyes, "I'm not suicidal." She huffed and continued walking.

"This is all very ironic. You of all people here, instead of that idiot." She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Envy thought it was probably a good thing, especially if Zolf didn't want his dick lost in the blizzard somewhere.

"Ah...well you have to admit I'm the better option, at least I'm more reassuring. If he were here he'd be running around like a fool. He'd be a blubbering fool, I don't blubber." he said and she grinned slightly.

"He doesn't blubber, but yes I imagine he would probably be fretting. So it is good he isn't around." she nodded and Envy grinned.

"He does a little. It's cute sometimes, though you have to admit it would be funny to see him passed out on the floor out of shock," he chuckled quietly.

"That would be funny, too bad he's not here," she agreed just as she kicked the door to the infirmary open and glared at anyone within sight.

"This baby has decided to come out now. Do your job and do it WELL!" she snapped at the doctor, then turned to Envy. "Stay outside, I won't have you in here." she said, and Envy who wasn't really in the mood to see a child being born held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh kay!" then he about faced and went out the door.

Envy huffed again, Briggs was incredibly boring, despite the soldiers who rushed on their way off to do their duties every five minutes in front of him as he stood in one of the many halls in the wall. He groaned, why was he here again?

"Yes, I'll be back in a few days," Zolf's voice carried down the hall and Envy sighed, oh yeah that was why. He rolled his eyes then walked over to the man who was just putting his scarf on.

"And where are you going?" he asked and Zolf looked over then smirked lightly. Taking his hat from the soldier standing nearby.

"Going to be lonely?" he asked back and Envy snorted derisively.

"Not likely, bored beyond comprehension, most definitely," Envy replied with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Zolf chuckled softly then put on his hat.

"Well you could always try helping out," he said and Envy gave him a look that clearly said 'you're shitting yourself', Zolf chuckled again.

"Alright alright, don't ruin anything while I'm not around to babysit you," He said pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he started walking away, "Oh and don't upset Ray," he added and then turned the corner.

"'Oh and don't upset Ray' like he thinks I'd want to hang around the little parasite," Envy snorted then frowned. He really hadn't seen the kid in a while, maybe he was no longer puffy, he might as well find out.

He went to the nursery and opened the door, Evangeline the ever present nanny looked up at the sound of the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Envy what can I do for you today?" she smiled, bouncing the child a bit and held a stuffed duck in the other hand to entertain him.

"Nothing..." he replied absentmindedly walking over to them and gazing at the child, the baby was still puffy, he wondered when he wouldn't be puffy and pink. He watched as the nanny moved around the room just as the baby began to fuss, she made soft shushing noises as she put the duck down and went to grab a full bottle. She went for it but must have misjudged because she missed and then it tipped over. Normally that wouldn't be much of a problem but the lid wasn't on tight enough and the formula spilled onto the floor.

"Oh drat!" Evangeline cried then turned to Envy and thrust the baby into his arms without even asking, he was too shocked to say no and found himself holding the small bundle awkwardly in his hands. He stared at the child and the child stared back before the little bottom lips started to tremble and Envy shook his head, he knew what that meant. A tiny whimper started and then moments later Rainier was bawling.

"Why am I holding him?!" Envy exclaimed, moving from one foot to the other a bit frantically, feeling a bit like crying himself.

"Oh you're fine. Here," Evangeline held out a new bottle too him in the middle of grabbing a rag for the floor. He stared at her, having not a clue as to what to do. She smiled slightly amused.

"Take him in your arm, make sure you're supporting his head- yes like that. Now take this, put it in front of his mouth, he'll do the rest." Evangeline smiled as the cries diminished and at the sight of the still wary homunculus feeding the baby. She finished cleaning up and put the dirty rag in the dirty clothes bin.

"Is everything alright?" Evangeline turned to see Olivier standing in the doorway her eyebrow raised in question and her cold blue eyes staring at Envy who had an odd look on his face as he watched the baby eat.

"Yes Ma'am, everything is just fine," she replied smiling, Olivier watched Envy for a few more moments then nodded at Evangeline and left. It seemed she trusted Evangeline enough to make sure Envy didn't eat her child or something of the like.

Envy spotted Olivier down the hall and in less time than it took for her to turn around he was in her face fingering a lock of her blond hair with a frown.

"What the hell," he said, and the woman simply stared at him as he frowned, she wasn't particularly bothered at the moment, hormones probably still messing with her, but merely curious as to what the homunculus was doing.

"I could ask you the same thing," she returned simply but Envy either didn't hear her or didn't care he just continued to finger her hair then he picked up a lock of his own. And compared the two with a deeper frown.

"I don't get it, yours is softer!" he said and threw his hands up in frustration twirling around, Olivier sighed a bit in amusement and a bit in irritation.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and then Envy whipped back around and pointed a finger in her face.

"Your son is weird," he declared without batting an eyelash, Olivier raised an elegant blond eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she asked not knowing if she should be pleased by the statement or offended by it yet.

"Your hair is clearly softer and much more pleasant to touch than mine, but every time one of us is near him whose hair do those little sticky fingers get tangled in? Mine!" Envy stomped his foot, and Olivier grinned at his flustered state.

"My son knows not to ruin my state of dress so I can keep command of my soldiers effectively, if there is nothing wrong with how I look they have no choice but to look me in the eye." She said and Envy gazed at her a bit annoyed.

"He's like two months old, fat chance of that." he said and when all Olivier did was smirk at him he rolled his eyes and stormed off.

Envy grumbled as he 'patrolled' as the she-beast had demanded, something about earning his keep. He'd tuned her out shortly after she'd opened her mouth so couldn't really be sure, and then had somehow been tricked into patrolling the northern side of the wall.

Envy snorted at the picture on Olivier's desk, she said it was her favorite, mockingly of course but Zolf being the obstinate man he was made her keep it on her desk. It was a picture of Zolf and her, she was looking smug while he was rubbing the side of his head. It was a funny picture, but the thing that bothered Envy so much was that even though it looked like they weren't getting along their eyes said the total opposite. His were soft, and hers were dare he say it kind? They were, and it made Envy see red.

"Bastard," he hissed and smacked the photo to the floor, the glass broke at the sudden impact and clinked on the floor. He scoffed at it, stupid. Zolf was leaving today on another mission and hadn't even tried to look for him to say goodbye, not like he cared but still.

"What are you doing in here?" Envy turned to glare at Olivier and she raised an eyebrow in surprise, they hadn't even started arguing yet and he was already pissed.

"None of your damn business bitch!" he hissed and Olivier snorted.

"And what is your problem this time?" she asked, short of groaning, why did Zolf keep this temperamental homunculus around anyway?

Envy glared at her and fully intended to storm out like he normally did, he didn't like being around her more than necessary, when he felt the need to mix things up for once.

"You," he snapped at her and her other eyebrow went up, she wasn't used to this and Envy felt a small bit of satisfaction.

"And what have I done to you...recently?" she asked, knowing that stabbing him in the head so much hadn't helped anything.

Envy just snarled at her, and seeing the sheer fury in his eyes she would have stepped back if she had been capable, but she was the Ice Queen for a reason.

"I hate you," he hissed so quietly she wasn't quite sure what he'd said but he kept saying it again and again getting louder and louder, "I hate you! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" He screamed.

"I'm not exactly fond of you but I have the decency not to scream in your face," she said calmly, sitting at her desk, barely noticing that the picture was missing and that made Envy even more angry.

"Fuck you! I hate you! Why does he even like you?!" he screamed again and stomped his foot, Olivier made a small noise of understanding. So that was what this was about.

"I would imagine you'd get a better answer from him." she said looking down at some of the papers on her desk only to look back up at him, hearing a snarl.

"Don't ignore me you annoying bitch!" he yelled and she sighed, she didn't have time for this, she had paperwork to do and then an inspection to take care of.

"What would you like me to say?" she asked trying not to groan, and then she was surprised when something hurled past her face. She heard wood splinter and glass shatter against the wall, she looked behind her to see the photo Zolf had put on her desk. The frame had broken from the force of the throw and the glass was scattered around the floor.

"I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say! It's your fault! It's all your fault!" He yelled his eyes reflecting the burning rage inside him.

"I Hate you! It's your fault! If you weren't here-!" he snarled and Olivier noticed he still had something in his hand, he was squeezing it too hard it was making him bleed and then he threw it at her too, but he was either very bad at aiming or he was too angry to try but all the same it flew past her face and brushed her cheek before embedding itself in the wall behind her.

"I'd KILL you if it weren't for him!" he snarled and Olivier sighed, she understood, and felt a bit slow for not realizing it sooner.

"Jealousy is unbecoming in even the most slimy of men," she said and Envy growled taking a step forward and he would have taken more had the door not opened and Zolf had come in, words on his lips before he looked at the remains of broken glass and frame on the floor and then at Olivier and then at Envy and then back. He must have noticed the small cut on Olivier's face, he looked hard at Envy who felt himself getting even angrier because of it.

"What happened?" Zolf asked and Envy whipped around and walked past him without a look, Zolf was about to grab his arm but Olivier spoke up.

"Leave him be," she said, and Zolf looked over at her a bit confused and Envy had to stop himself from going back in the room and strangling her right then and there in front of her husband. But he didn't, he stomped away ignoring both of them and feeling all the more upset that one Zolf had listened to the woman and two he hadn't even tried to follow him.

He was outside the fort in moments taking his anger out on several trees before he felt anything close to better, he punched another tree again, splintering the wood, he punched it again and again until his hits grew less and less forceful and then he rested his forehead against the mutilated tree.

"Dammit..." he groaned, still feeling angry but also really upset with himself, Zolf had probably been looking for him and he was being stupid he could have gotten a quickie, even though that wasn't the main concern at the moment. "Dammit!"

Sometimes, life really wasn't fair.

Envy sat at the edge of the wall looking out at the snow, if he stared long enough he could almost see things in the dying blizzard. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees tighter. This whole cold thing was seriously starting to get old, not only did he not really have any warm clothes, the ones he had on looked ridiculous on him. He couldn't wear his normal attire one because it kind of crumbled into dust and two because it was really fucking cold. At the moment he was wearing one of Zolf's shirts, a spare uniform jacket and some of Evangaline's pants because they were the only ones that fit. He looked ridiculous, but no one said anything, he didn't know why and he didn't really care.

It really wasn't fair, he hadn't wanted to do it in the first place, he'd been perfectly fine with just dying. But somehow he'd been talked out of it, he didn't even know how that had happened, probably his whole dislike of pain thing. It hadn't helped any that he'd been both physically and emotionally weak at the time. After having most of his philosophers stone ripped out of his body by Pride he hadn't been in a very good position to make decisions. And then his form, they'd seen it, and Zolf...had actually touched him without being revolted, called him cute maybe a bit facetiously but he had. Envy didn't know whether to get angry or feel embarrassed. But now looking back on it, he wished he'd just died. He didn't care about that anymore.

Being human was awful.

The cold was one thing, the hunger wasn't so bad, it gave him a bit of sympathy for Gluttony, and the need for sleep wasn't so bad either an escape is what it was, dreams were a bit of a problem. No the real problem were the feelings...the emotions. They were terrible. He hated them, he couldn't understand any of them, he couldn't make sense of things any more. Sure he'd had feelings before, but they were nothing like this, they were a dull throb in comparison to now. It felt like his whole body could have the same emotion or more than one, it was like trying to contain a bolt of lightning in a tin can. Maybe it really wasn't so bad to most humans because they were used to it. He knew because Rainier was barely nine months old and he had feelings, he got lonely because he cried for his mother. And hell even the ice queen had feelings, Envy had seen it a few times when she thought no one was looking, she would soften up and give her son a soft kiss on the forehead and cradle him close to her breast. She wasn't even that sweet to Zolf, and they were married. And there was one of his problems.

Zolf, so much for hating the irritating guy, Envy knew what hate felt like, Greed for instance, just the thought of his 'brother' made him want to punch something. Zolf made him want to punch things from time to time too, but for different reasons. He was so confusing. He could be nice but then he'd go back to being a jerk. Envy didn't get it, but he also didn't get his own feelings, the warmth and giddiness made him feel incredibly stupid not to mention confused. But what was even worse was when he was being mean and it hurt, but sometimes Zolf wasn't even trying to be mean, and it still hurt. The sting in his chest, it was so stupid. Why did he feel like that? Honestly, he really didn't want to know, he knew that nothing would or could become of it, one the man was taken and he was totally infatuated with the ice queen and two who would ever want _him_?

He was a weak former homunculus with no real redeeming features as a human. The soldiers he'd more or less got along with before no longer knew how to approach him, it didn't help that he was sarcastic, caustic and refused to let anyone ever get close, why? He'd now learned his lesson and learned it well. Because then shit like this happened.

He huffed and threw his head back clearing his face of his hair, it was so much harder to deal with now that he couldn't just transform it into place. It wasn't very spiky it was long and just hung everywhere. Rainier still loved to tug on it though, much to his irritation, but the kid wasn't so bad really. Just a little too much like his father than needed.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" speak of the devil, Envy sighed and ignored the man, not even bothering to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Zolf tried again, he sat down next to the brooding male, he'd noticed the change in the former homunculus and found it was a bit worrying.

"Jumping." Envy replied darkly and truthfully, wouldn't it be easy just to let himself fall? It was a very high wall a drop from this high up and onto the frozen ground below would definitely break something and if he was lucky it would be his neck.

Zolf didn't say anything for a moment, Envy figured out of shock, and he just snorted and buried his face in his knees.

"That's not a very happy thought, even for you," he said finally and Envy rolled his eyes, he was trying to joke, it wasn't working to say the least.

"What do you want?" he asked hollowly, not really caring enough to even pretend like he was alright like he normally did.

"I am out here in the freezing cold talking to you, what do you think I want?" Zolf asked back, and Envy turned his head and glared at the man.

"If that implied anything sexual, I _will _jump." he said and he saw the man's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He knew why, because normally any sexual reference had him jumping up and following him like a damn puppy.

"What's wrong?" The man finally asked and Envy rolled his eyes, now after he had more or less refused sex, something was finally wrong.

"Nothing," he replied, in that tone that told anyone who cared that there was definitely something wrong.

"Envy, I can't help you if you don't tell me," Zolf said and Envy turned his head to glare.

"Who said I want or need any help?" He asked heatedly and Zolf sighed, so it was going to be one of those days.

"Well the fact that you're out here sulking might have something to do with that," He said giving the pouting male a look. Envy huffed.

"Just leave me alone, believe me you've done enough." he said and Zolf cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Envy simply snorted and tried to ignore him, Zolf didn't particularly like being ignored.

"Envy," he said sounding a bit irritated, he was satisfied when the male fidgeted a bit then he huffed and turned his face the other way.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like with your woman and kid, the ones you actually _want_ to be with?" he asked somewhat scathingly and Zolf frowned.

"Would you stop throwing that in my face?" he said more than asked and Envy scoffed, Zolf's face softened, "I told you I'm not going to leave you," he said softly and Envy snorted inaudibly.

"Yes you will," he said without a moments hesitation and with such conviction Zolf knew he'd thought about this a lot. "You've got _her_, and you've got your kid," he said then turned his face, and there were very strong emotions in his eyes, anguish, heartbreak, and betrayal that definitely made Zolf's eyes widen.

"Why did you come to me in the first place? Just to rub it in my face? Well thanks, I get it now. You can leave me alone...I don't care anymore." He said and shoved his face in his knees, his last words clearly saying he had meant what he said about jumping earlier.

Zolf didn't know what to say at first Envy wasn't like this almost ever except once before, he needed to remember not to let him brood.

"Envy would you stop being so melodramatic, you throw things out of proportion." He said and there was a scoff.

"Better than throwing around false promises," Envy replied, his eyes narrowed and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"They weren't false," Zolf frowned, then he sighed and stood up, "Fine, talk to me again when you feel like actually being an adult." he said brushing off his pants and turning around.

"Uh-huh, if that makes you feel better," Envy said, and Zolf shook his head and started walking back towards the door that led to warmth.

"You know where to find me when you're no longer sulking, though I have no idea why you are," He said and then he heard the other male give a humorless laugh, he turned around to see he had fallen on his back and was clutching his stomach in his cold mirth.

"Of course you don't know! That'd be too damn easy!" Envy laughed, clutching onto his stomach, he rolled a bit probably getting snow up his shirt but he didn't seem to care.

"Envy?" He asked concern touching his voice as he looked at the other male rolling in the snow covered ledge a bit to close to the edge for comfort.

"But hell why would you know? You're too focused on them, and why wouldn't you be? There's her the craziest bitch known to man, and then the little brat who's way too well behaved or whatever that shit...But hell they're pretty complete aren't they? I mean compared to me." He rolled around then stopped with his arms spread out spread eagle and snorted. "I'm just the fucked up mistress aren't I? Was it pity or were you really fucking horny?" Envy asked looking back at the man with those same eyes as before. Zolf sighed, Envy really was insecure, any other day it might have been cute.

"Envy no one in their right mind would pity you for fear of getting kicked in the dick, and no I was not incredibly horny. You were someone I trusted and felt right getting together with," He said and Envy's eyebrow was raised skeptically. He sighed and crouched next to him.

"Is that what this is about?" He tried his hardest not to groan, all this drama really wasn't necessary. Envy scoffed and looked away.

"No. Just go away," he said and threw an arm over his eyes, Zolf was confused and then he knew that the former homunculus was crying. Why he still didn't know, and knew he probably never would. Envy was so tight lipped it was irritating.

Zolf sighed then grabbed Envy's arm and saw as he moved it that there were several tears gracing his cheeks so he pulled him up and then held him close, but Envy was trying to push him back all he did was tighten his hold.

"You're not alone, you idiot." he said and Envy froze and then finally resolved to just cling to the man desperately and cry until he couldn't anymore. Of course later he would deny this ever happening but it did and he felt better for it. Who knew bawling like a baby in the arms of the person you cared so much for made you feel so good?

Envy hummed slightly as he watched Rainier sleep, despite how much he said he disliked the child it wasn't true. Sure the little tyke was a terrible hair puller, to him anyway and usually liked to grab his face...and anything else pertaining to his body. But he was still really cute, the little twerp he was.

He sighed and put a finger in the tiny hand next to the sleeping face, it fisted around it and he smiled, something he'd never do around anyone except the child. He'd read a book that said something about smiles being good for young children not like it mattered, anyone who found themselves near a baby couldn't help but smile.

"You're lucky Rain, you get to be human all your life and do all the stuff I still can't grasp, it makes me a bit jealous," Envy chuckled lightly then brushed the silky blond hair with a finger and then put his arm on the edge of the crib and watched as the babe slept, still holding his finger.

"You don't have to learn stuff everyone else knows, and hey you've got a mom, no matter how crazy she is, she loves you, and a dad and I know he loves you, he's such a doter." Envy chuckled quietly, he'd never admit out loud how absolutely fetching it was to see Zolf with his son.

"He spends so much time with you, it makes me feel a little un-needed. But then again I'm really not, I mean I'm more or less your dad's mistress, one that his wife knows about," Envy snorted and rolled his eyes, it was true. Olivier knew and said she didn't care, but Envy got the feeling she did and that's why she was so hard on him, despite her reputation she was still a woman and they were protective of their families.

"Your mom is a very mean lady, but I can't help but be jealous of her too, she's so much..._more_ than me, stronger and hell she's really not that bad to look at. It's no wonder why he loves her," He grumbled to himself. Ignoring the stab of pain he felt at the truth.

"Bah, but that doesn't really matter, you know I kind of miss your old Nanny, Evangaline, I'm sure you would have liked her, she was a spy in disguise! Isn't that fun?" Envy grinned but then sighed at the memory of Evangaline's death. At the time it hadn't really bothered him, but then he remembered her smile, she was nice to everyone, even when Olivier had a sword to her throat and a gun aimed at her head, she smiled and she was polite and kind. She was also smart, not once begging for mercy but instead to rectify her mistakes before she paid for them.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to pay for my mistakes...I've made so many...I'll probably never be able to make up for them, I can't even remember most of them." Envy hummed in thought and then put his chin in his hands and elbows on the crib.

"I wonder if I'll ever be happy...it almost hurts to smile now..." he frowned and then scoffed as he felt a single tear run down his cheek. "Gah!" he grunted and wiped it away in disgust. How weak he was! He huffed and then looked down at the baby again and felt calmer for it.

It was several minutes of silence before Rainier started making small whining noises and then started to sniffle. Envy frowned and looked at him with a 'don't even start' kind of look but then a louder sniffle.

"Oh come on...I didn't say anything mean." he said and then there was a small whimper and he put his forehead on his arm and sighed then reached in and took the fussing baby into his arms.

"Now what is this about?" he asked and there was a small sniffle as the tiny blue eyes opened and took him in for a moment then a tiny hand came up and wrapped around a lock of hair and then he snuggled his face into Envy's shoulder and promptly went back to sleep.

"Great," Envy said wryly to himself, he sighed softly then went over to sit in the rocking chair and wait for the little fist to disentangle from his hair so he could go to sleep himself. But that didn't happen and he ended up falling asleep with the baby in his arms.

"Awwww," Envy's eyes snapped open and then he groaned and closed them against the bright light as he felt hands take the baby from his arms.

"Fug off," he grumbled at Zolf who had been the one to coo at him, he opened his eyes fully to see the man grinning at him. And then Olivier holding the baby also looking amused as she carried out her usual routine of saying hello to her son before she started work for the day.

"What were you doing?" Zolf asked with a grin, and Envy huffed and stood up before groaning and then popping his back.

"I'm never sleeping there again..." he grumbled and then Zolf threw an arm around his shoulder and gave a happy chuckle.

"So were you watching over my son? How sweet," He grinned and then pinched Envy's cheek, who pulled away from him and glared.

"Not a chance in hell." he grumbled and made his way to the door, and then Olivier made sure to remind him of things he'd rather forget.

"Don't be late," was all she said and Envy let his head hit the door on the way out.

"You're in the way," one of the men grunted at Envy who scrambled out of the way so they could pass while carrying a pipe.

"S-sorry!" he muttered and watched them leave, he sighed, why was he following She-beast and Zolf on an inspection again? Oh right he was supposed to be taking notes.

"Hurry up!" Olivier barked from the front of the procession. He jumped in surprised then scowled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called, "Old hag," he added quietly.

"Not fast enough!" she snapped, and he sighed, but hurried along and walked up behind Zolf who gave him a semi-amused, semi-sympathetic smile, Envy turned and pretended not to see it. Zolf sighed.

Envy looked around the fort, it was still so cold, he'd only been human for a few months now, and Olivier refused to allow him to stay unless he 'helped out', whatever that meant. He frowned as he looked up at the man putting in more piping, they had something to do, they were earning their food. But hell what could he do? He was completely useless and he figured the only reason he was still around was because of Zolf.

He was angry at the man, or he was trying to find ways to be angry at him, he hadn't done anything wrong except love his family, and even though he was no longer the embodiment of the sin, Envy still felt immense jealousy for Oliver, and even some for Rainier, all he wanted was to be loved. And he was quite sure he didn't have that, though he wasn't sure what sulking would get him. He sighed, but then his head snapped up at the loud ringing that sounded throughout the room, the pipe, it had to have been about seven feet long was swinging dangerously on a line, the other line that had kept it balanced had snapped and it was now tilting dangerously, slowly falling out of the sling in the line.

"WATCH OUT!" one of the workers shouted just as it came free, angled downward falling fast because of gravity, aimed directly at the man dressed in white, Zolf.

Envy didn't think. He shoved the larger man, hard, knocking him to the ground mere seconds before the pipe would have hit him, luckily it missed the man, but slid near effortlessly through Envy's chest.

Zolf stared up at him his eyes growing wider by the second, Envy tried to take in a breath, but his lungs weren't working. He swallowed and then suddenly he was pierced with pain, he looked down to see about a third of the pipe, slick with his blood and other body mater sticking out of the right side of his chest.

"Fuck," was all he could gasp out before he collapsed on the ground, but he was caught before he hit the hard floor, and good thing too the pipe would have been pushed through his body again had he fallen forward, but it still brushed the ground, he choked in pain as the pipe was jostled, sending pain through his body.

"We have to get it out!" someone said, but Envy couldn't pay attention, all he could focus on was the pain in his chest and the warm hands holding him.

"Here," a familiar voice said that allowed him to focus better then there was a sizzle of alchemy and he felt a weight lift from his back, and then he was turned over and being held against a chest.

"We'll have to pull it out, but then he'll bleed out," another voice said, Envy gasped, opening his eyes, everything was blurry, there was plenty of blue, so there were military uniforms around.

"D-don't..." he gasped, "D-don't...bother..." he grit out, gasping, trying to get air in his lungs, he couldn't breath, there was a freaking pole stuck in his lung!

"Envy, you don't know what you're saying," Zolf said by his ear, so that was who was holding him, well he couldn't deny that it felt good, if only it were under better circumstances.

"Do...t-too..." he shivered, his body was trying to go into shock, but he would fight it, "M-makes things e-easier...d-doesn't it?" he said, he was sure he was close to tears due to the pain. "N-not...in...the w-way," he wheezed.

"Envy, you're not in the way, what makes you say that?" Zolf asked sounding flabbergasted, Envy used every ounce of strength he could to look up at him and glare.

"Guess," he said through gritted teeth.

"Envy, I am not the one sulking and avoiding you," Zolf said, "I'm even letting you dirty up my suit...that should mean something," he said and Envy scoffed, but it hurt so he cried out a little and lost his sense of focus due to the pain and wasn't aware that Zolf was now commanding someone to pull out the pipe, he would take care of the bleeding.

"On the count of three," he said, and Envy was going to protest again, but then there were lips over his and he couldn't say another damn word.

"Three," the she-beast barked, Envy faintly felt betrayed, why wouldn't even _she_ let him die?

Zolf was smart to not involve his tongue, Envy was sure when the pole was tugged, he would have bitten it off. But after the initial first tug, all he could do was scream, his body tried to follow the pole to lessen the pain but Zolf was holding him down. He was blinded by the pain, and it felt like it took hours to get those few inches out of his body.

Finally it seemed like it was over the pain was now a stinging throb, but he felt himself leaking, warmth was all over his chest, his blood to be sure. There was a clap and he felt the sparks of an alchemic reaction, it was on his body. His blood needed to stop flowing, right.

"What did you do?" He faintly heard Olivier ask over the roar of pain in his ears.

"I'm no Doctor but I stopped him from bleeding out till we get to the infirmary," Zolf replied, and Envy felt himself being lifted up. He couldn't really focus on words, he felt woozy.

"How?" Olivier asked in that demanding tone of hers. He felt more than he heard Zolf sigh, who wasted no more time in explaining.

"I'm used to the feel of Philosopher's Stones, they are souls which can be used as energy, I used a soul to heal him," he replied, but Envy was confused, a stone..?

"Whose soul did you use?" Olivier asked not sounding too pleased, she was obviously on the same thought as Envy, Zolf sighed again, knowing his wife wouldn't be pleased with the answer.

"Mine," he replied, and that was the last thing Envy heard before he slipped into unconsciousness, but it was good, and warm.

He arose slowly from the medicated slumber, he felt heavy, and it was still difficult to breath, he came to with an unattractive whine. He felt before he opened his eyes, there was something over his mouth, a breathing mask...oh right his lung had been punctured. He felt a distant throb on the right side of his chest, he was obviously heavily medicated since it didn't really feel like his chest. But there were bandages on it, keeping his insides in, and a needle in his arm, while a gadget was attached to his finger on his other hand.

Uhg, no wonder no one liked hospitals, they made you unattractive and made you feel like an experiment.

He was struggling to take the needle out of his arm when the door opened, he ignored whoever it was, still set on getting it out.

"You know that's supposed to _help_ you right?" Zolf said grabbing the hand that was still attempting to yank the needle out.

"Mph," Envy grunted, he was finding it a little difficult to talk due to the hole in his chest. So instead he used his eyes, he glared as fiercely as his medicine induced body would allow.

"Oh I get it, you're upset you didn't get what you want," he said, Envy barely noticed that he still had a hold of his hand.

Envy turned his head away, and Zolf scoffed.

"I know you want to sulk and feel bad for yourself, you're getting pretty good at it," He said, and then sighed, "But, you know, I don't want you to die, and that's why I won't let you," he said and Envy pouted.

"W-why?" he gasped out as oxygen flowed into the mask over his mouth and nose, sending it to his lungs.

"Because," he replied, sounding a bit brusque, and Envy coughed, well it did no good if they were both being stubborn.

Another puff of air came to Envy in the mask and he stared at Zolf, he remembered, Zolf had given up some of his soul to save him.

Envy had a bit of Zolf's soul.

His cheeks went pink and he turned his head away. He was half tempted to thank the man, but he was so...uuuhg, so maybe only a quarter tempted.

Zolf seemed to be thinking the same thing, he sighed and stood, Envy didn't turn back, sure his face was still pink.

"Just get some rest," he mumbled and then left, closing the door behind him softly.

Envy sighed and then flinched as that caused him pain, in fact this whole situation caused him pain. It sucked.

A lot.

Envy woke again, several hours later to the sound of the door opening, he flinched as the pain hit him, his meds had worn off so every breath caused him great pain.

"So, you're still alive are you?" Envy wanted to cry, so now the she-beast was here, hopefully feeling merciful, she could finish him off.

He didn't say anything, well he was more unable than anything, but he didn't look at her either, but that didn't stop her, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, making him gasp in pain at the sudden movement. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and Oliver snorted.

"What that idiot sees in you I'll never know," she sneered, Envy took a deep breath and swallowed away the pain, opening his eyes to look at the blond.

"W-what...do you...see in h-him?" he gasped, she frowned, obviously caught a little by surprise, score one for Envy.

"That's none of your business," she snapped and Envy rolled his eyes, at least he could do that without pain. The machine helping him breath puffed several more times before she spoke again.

"You saved his life, but not because you wanted to die," she said, it wasn't a question, he frowned at her. His eyes clearly asking '_So?_'

"I want to know why," she demanded, gazing down at him looking curious underneath all of the cold apathy.

He raised his brows at her, she wanted a big long explanation and he could barely breath, let alone talk.

"Cause," he replied shortly, her eyes narrowed.

"You are a fool," she said, and he snorted in laughter then flinched as it hurt.

"W-who's the...real...f-fool in t-this...?" he asked, the pain was making him talk crazy, wonderful, but apparently that had an effect on the woman, she released his chin.

"You're the one who jumped in front of a pole," she said and he furrowed his brow, what did that have to do with..?

"You c-could have..." he murmured, "B-but...you were...inspecting..." he breathed, she was doing her job, so of course Zolf came second at that moment, so she wouldn't have jumped in front of him.

"Are you saying I'm jealous of you?" she looked furious and he rolled his eyes, yeah no if that's what he was saying he would have come right out and said it. And she knew that well.

"What a-are you...hiding...f-from?" he asked, suddenly feeling like the smart one, how cool is that?

Her eyes were nearly slits she turned on her heel and then marched out of the room without another word, Envy had finally won one, but she would be back, Olivier Mira Armstrong never lost the war.

This time Envy was awake when someone came to visit, it was Zolf again, and with an addition, Rainier. Envy snorted despite himself and then cringed when it hurt.

"He misses you you know, keeps trying to yank at my hair," Zolf said, seeing that the corners of Envy's lips had turned up.

"Grand," he whispered in reply since it hurt less and took less air.

"You think you could hold him?" he asked, and Envy shrugged he was sitting up, though the doctors still had him on heavy pain meds, he held out his arms.

"Arms tired?" he asked, and Zolf rolled his eyes but set the child in his arms, Envy had to use the rest of his body to hold the child since he was still weak.

"Hey brat," he whispered and snorted when the child reached for his hair and smiled at him, he took a lock and let his sticky little fingers have it with a sigh. Damn kid, being so cute.

"He got what he wanted what about me?" Zolf asked, and Envy sighed, flinched and then frowned, he didn't look at him.

"What?" he asked, and Zolf sighed as he sat down.

"I want you to talk with me," he said quietly. Envy was quiet for a very, very long time, he stared down at the child in his arms.

"You wanted to know what was wrong?" he asked softly, Zolf nodded, just a bit surprised he was actually complying. He took a deep breath.

"Truth is...I have no idea," he said, "I'm confused, and angry and hurt and I have no idea what I'm doing and I...I'll admit I'm scared, being human is different it's not something I'm used to. And then there's you..." his dark eyes glanced up at Zolf who had his eyebrows raised. "You have me the most confused, you make me feel the most and it drives me crazy..." he sighed and looked back down, "I just don't know," he murmured.

"Envy...that's kind of what humans have to go through normally, you're just a bit unfortunate that you had it shoved on you instead of born into it like the rest of us." he said, he reached out and took Envy's hand, he was glad that he didn't pull back like he had up until then.

"Ah..." Envy muttered, "Now what?" he asked looking up. Zolf sighed.

"Now I have to be a responsible adult and try to help you through it I guess," he sighed like it was a pain, Envy flipped him off, he smiled.

"Aaah, I missed this," he said and then Envy rolled his eyes but he grinned, the first time he'd done so in a long time.

"Right right, well take back your ankle-biter, he's drooling on me," he said Zolf rolled his eyes but took the kid back, he could tell that after all that talking Envy was exhausted.

"We'll be back," he said and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Envy's forehead, Envy blinked and looked up at him, Zolf only smiled and then turned around and left.

Envy glared at the paper in his hand, where the hell was this supposed to go? Then he looked at the other one. What?

"Shit...and he said it would be easy, tch like he's ever done it in his life," Envy grumbled as he grabbed one of the folders, maybe that would help. He looked at the folder just as blankly then let his head hit the filing cabinet.

"What am I doing here?" he asked the empty room, but the room gave no answer, instead the door opened and someone came in carrying another file.

"Here," Buccaneer grunted and handed him the file, Envy took and didn't look the man in the face, the man was still upset about Evangeline's death. Maybe he should say something?

"Ah-!" he started and looked up but then stopped himself, "Never mind," he squeaked, the man looked like he could murder the whole country of Drachma and not break a sweat.

He heard the man turn away and he sighed now looking at the file he'd given him, "Where the hell does this go?" he muttered to himself.

"Which one?" Buccaneer turned, Envy blinked and held up the file, the burly man pointed to one of the filing cabinets.

"Oh...and...and this one?" He asked, Buccaneer stared at him for a minute before sticking his head out of the door, saying something to some one and then coming back in and sitting down to help. Envy could only blink.

Buccaneer helped him sort all the files and come up with a filing system, by the time they were finished a few hours later, Envy was sure he could do it by himself.

He looked up at the man, "Why?" he asked, finally letting out the question that had been burning in him for the last few hours.

"Because you helped her," he replied, and Envy's eyes widened, and then he shook his head.

"No no, I didn't really, I was just-" he spluttered but Buccaneer cut him off.

"You let her die with her dignity, that was help." he said and Envy gaped.

"I didn't..." he started and the man let one side of his mouth quirk up, his large flesh hand rubbed Envy's head and messed up his hair.

"You're not so bad as you think you know." he said and left before Envy could pick his jaw up off of the floor.

Zolf was going to yell at him, he just knew it.

Envy huffed and brushed his hair out of his face, and then looked around the corner, no one was there, he allowed himself a small grin as he went down the deserted hall in Lab 4, then he heard someone walking down it and he made a straight for the janitor's closet across the hall he closed the door just in time.

He was doing this for good reason, Zolf's Philosopher's Stone was nearly diminished and it had helped to save his ass before, Envy didn't really want to see him dead. And then he'd thought, if the other sacrifices also had stones to amplify their power then maybe they'd not get captured when the time came. That's what he thought anyway, and in truth it was a nice sentiment but not very realistic, and he knew that. But he hated the feeling that he was just sitting and waiting for the end, why couldn't he help?

Well first he was pretty helpless, despite the gun Olivier had pushed on him, for who knew why. He backed against the wall and felt the gun press into his back and he scowled. He knew he'd fired guns in his life before, but now it almost felt...wrong. He scoffed at himself, this human thing really was annoying. And second he was reckless and cocky and was probably going to get himself killed. A lot of help that would be. Not to mention the little brat, Rainier would probably miss tugging on his hair. Envy rolled his eyes, then peeked out of the door and saw the coast was clear, he sneaked out and closed the door quietly. And then went and peeked around the next corner and cursed, people, of course, and right in front of the sealed entrance...wait...sealed?

"Shit," he groaned quietly how was he supposed to get in now? And then he remembered the secret passage that was just outside of the lab, that only he and Lust were to know about. He grinned and then quickly made his way outside to the passage. He smiled at himself for remembering and ignored the fact that he would have saved time if he'd remembered earlier, he quickly opened the hatch swung in and closed it behind himself. Well at least he was still agile. He blew his hair out of his face again, it was always getting in the way.

But he made his way through the hall and then to the door and frowned, oh yeah it was hard to open. But then there was the door hidden on the left...or was it the right? He sighed at himself and decided to check both sides, no luck. Had he remembered wrong?

He frowned as he started patting all around the right side of the massive door, and then his hand hit something and a smaller door opened to the side.

"Ah-ah!" He grinned and then slid through the door being sure to close it behind him, it wouldn't be good to let anyone know he had been here.

He snuck down the hallway as fast as he could, he wasn't sure if Greed was patrolling anymore, but he really didn't feel like meeting up with him either way. He had to stop for a bit to catch his breath before he came to the last chamber, he peeked in and smiled in great relief Father wasn't here. He tiptoed in as quietly as possible and went to then center table where several small Stones were kept in case of emergencies. He grabbed several, seven was a good number. One for each sacrifice? Sure why not? And then one for Zolf and then one extra just in case. He nodded and put them in a little pouch then put that in his pocket.

He turned around and half expected to see Pride there, but he wasn't and Envy shrugged, whatever made things easier. He quickly made his way back through the tunnel and made it in time to see that the dummies had been awakened.

"Well shit," he grumbled.

Envy heaved a sigh of relief as he walked back to the exit in the underground lab he couldn't help but grin, he'd done it! He'd avoided as many of the dummies as he could but whenever one came up to him to take a nice big bite he'd held out a stone and the souls in the dummy were absorbed. It was good to know that without the spirit attached to the dummy the souls just came right out. But hey whatever worked right? Wouldn't it be great if he got all the way got the stones and then chomped? Ew. Not a good way to end his mortal life. He walked through the door a little distracted and then stopped there were people. There were several people, the shrimp, the flame colonel the chimera, Scar, the girl. So many people.

"Oh," he said to himself and would have darted back in to the giant doors had someone not spotted him.

"Envy!" Ed said shouting and Envy flinched, so much for being stealthy he moved from one foot to the other.

"Oh hey pipsqueak didn't see you there," he said a bit half-assed, but grinned when he flew off the handle anyway.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" Ed screeched and Envy chuckled slightly then shrugged.

"Don't see anyone else around here who could be mistaken for a bean pole." he replied and Ed went off the wall with obscenities. Envy sighed then shook his head and took a step to the side very aware that ever pair of eyes was on him.

"So Envy is your name?" Roy Mustang asked, taking a step forward, "Your name means Jealousy, does it not?" he asked and Envy nodded a bit confused then he grinned.

"Yes it does, you _envious_?" he asked a bit cockily, he grinned a bit at his joke and Roy snorted.

"Not in the least, I have a question for you, homunculus." He said and Envy cocked his head to the side then beamed.

"For me? Oh joy! And what might this question be hmmm?" he asked a bit too giddily, but he then chuckled at himself after, and they knew he was just trying to freak them out. Roy's face darkened slightly.

"Who killed Maes Hughes?" he asked flat out and Envy saw as a blond head whipped to stare at the other man. Ed was frowning at Mustang. Envy looked at Ed then back at Mustang, his jaw was clenched.

"Maria Ross," he answered trying not to reveal how incredibly nervous he felt, he could see that anger in Mustang's face, did he already know? Was he just trying to get him to say it?

"Maria Ross is no one's murderer," Mustang said staring the former homunculus down who was valiantly trying to keep eye contact.

"So you murdered an innocent girl? Yikes, that's gotta be some bad PR." Envy shrugged, throwing his hands to the sides in a 'Oh darn' kind of gesture.

"You will tell me who killed him," Mustang demanded and Envy frowned, the look on the man's face promised much pain to the killer of Maes Hughes, and Envy _really_ hated pain.

"Why should I?" he asked back with a bit of a petulant pout, and the man's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

"I know it was one of you homunculi! Which one?" he demanded in a booming voice and Envy took a small step back. What was he going to do? He was trying to get out and he was actually trying to HELP these people, but he understood that Mustang's emotions were taking control of him, he had no idea how to calm him down he only knew how to provoke.

"Um why is it so important to you to know?" he asked back, hoping he was taking the right course with this. "He's gone now, why dwell on it?"

"He was my friend and I will see to it that his murderer is brought to justice." he declared and Envy made a bit of a face, was it just him or did that seem a bit...melodramatic?

"Ah," was all Envy said and then he took a look at Scar, they were working together weren't they? Maybe he could use that.

"D-don't you think that's awfully close to revenge? And that's never been very good for anybody. R-right Scar?" he asked a bit hesitantly, the man simply stared at him and Envy felt himself lose all of his steam he was screwed. Yes he was and not in the good way either.

"Oh well isn't this just a lovely day?" He sighed to himself and imagined it would have been nice to read in the gardens back at the Armstrong Mansion, but a deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach told him that he wasn't going to see those gardens again.

"You will answer my question or feel the wrath of my flames," Mustang said and Envy glared at him. This guy was supposed to be Rainier's godfather was he? Well if Envy had any say in the matter he'd make sure Zolf and that crazy bitch never died.

"That's hardly fair, I've never done anything to you...directly...I think." Envy said rather pathetically and then sighed, good Gate the crazy bitch was right, he was a fool. Not that he'd ever admit that to her face, but all the same it was true. But he wasn't long to dwell on it as a snap resounded and Envy leapt back in fright as a burst of fire came to life feet from where he'd been standing.

"Watch where you throw that!" Envy squawked, regaining his balance after almost falling on his ass.

"Answer my question and maybe next time I won't miss," Mustang said and Envy glared at him.

"This whole revenge thing doesn't suit you Mustang, leave it to the crazies who can actually pull it off, no offense man," Envy threw at Scar, who had an eyebrow raised in what Envy could have mistaken for amusement. Mustang snapped again and Envy moved just in time so his cheek was the only thing the heat touched luckily it wasn't that close so when his hand flew up to it he didn't harm himself further.

"GAH! What the hell?!" he cried and stomped his foot, it hurt, a lot. And it wasn't even that bad of a burn, it was like leaving your finger on the teapot too long, it'd be red for a while and hurt for a couple of days but not terrible. "Owwie~!" he whined then pouted at the man who simply glared back, and then a small quirk to the corner of his lip made anger flare up in the pit of Envy's gut and he wanted to see another emotion on that man's face, pain. It was an old impulse and a very dangerous one.

"You know in his last moments he wasn't even thinking of you, I see no reason why you'd be such a cold hearted bastard now when his last words were for his wife and daughter. You probably didn't mean much to him." Envy said scathingly, and then realized his mistake, the fact that a horrendously dark look came over the man's face, Envy might not have actually admitted he'd done the deed but he'd admitted he'd been there to hear the dead man's last words. In other word's he'd made a mistake.

"W-wait! I didn't-!" But he saw the hand rising and the fingers almost in slow motion and he whipped around trying to make his body _move,_ aiming for the door to get away when the **SNAP **came and all he felt the heat engulf him and then all he could think about was the _pain_.

Envy screamed and Roy smiled in morbid satisfaction, finally Maes' murderer would be brought to justice, the flame he'd sent at him dwindled and Envy was on the ground clutching onto his arms in the fetal position, whimpering and crying out as he felt the flames leave, they hadn't enveloped him like he'd thought, but his back it felt like it was being eaten by flames, the whole back of his shirt was gone so his back was exposed.

Roy stepped forward his hand raised poised to snap again, he got close enough that his anger had been shown through his flames, on the male's back were red letters burnt in his skin.

It said 'MURDERER'.

"Get up homunculus," Roy said, and snorted when all he did was whimper, and Roy swore there were tears falling from his clenched eyes. That wasn't right, wasn't he supposed to be fighting back hissing and spitting like the pathetic creature he really was? But he was still on the ground, wait...didn't homunculi have regenerative powers? Why wasn't he healing, and the burn on his cheek was still there too.

"Mustang!" and Edward was there grabbing his arm, and the black haired man looked at him, his eyes were golden and glaring him down. "You don't want to do that, revenge is not what Mr. Hughes would have wanted." Ed said and Envy vaguely felt immense gratification at the fact that at least _someone_ wasn't going to let him burn to death.

"Let go of my arm Fullmetal, he deserves to die!" Mustang snapped and Ed's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip.

"No, you're going to kill him while he's writing in pain on the floor, you'll kill him in cold blood for Maes?" Ed asked and he saw the man's eyebrows twitch, he'd heard and it had hit something.

"Nnng! A-are you just g-going to sit there and talk? If you're g-going to kill me, DO IT!" Envy gasped out glaring at the other two males, it would have been a good glare had he not been in so much pain and it hadn't been in his eyes.

"You want to die?" Ed asked a bit incredulously, and Envy struggled to sit up, but the pain was sapping his strength slowly and he was shaking, was he going into shock?

"I don't. Like. Pain." Envy bit out, his eyes glaring hate but whether it was for Mustang or for the pain, Ed wasn't sure. Envy was sitting now his arms still gripping his semi-clothed shoulders. His shirt was ruined, the back was singed and smelled really bad, or was it him that smelled? He wasn't sure as another wave of pain hit and he bent over himself with a moan gripping his arms tighter as he shivered.

"You'd rather die than live with the pain?" This time it was Mustang who asked also in surprise and Envy sat back up his teeth clenched together.

"Yes," he declared, but then he remembered the stones. He detached one hand from his shoulder then went to his pocket with shaky hands he tugged the pouch out and then opened it and let five stone drop onto the floor.

"There, take those." he said as they clattered to the floor. Ed and Mustang stared, Envy glared right back before turning his head in a huff.

"Typical, I try to do something nice and then I get the privilege of dieing," He muttered, and then Ed bent down and picked up one of the stones.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked lifting one up, and Envy scoffed, he was now trying his hardest to ignore the pain the had taken over most of his thoughts, but he figured if he talked it wouldn't hurt as much.

"So you don't _die,_ dipshit!" he said, then knew that wasn't enough. "If you're able to actually get away when you fight Father, you might actually win...otherwise I don't know..." Envy shrugged and then regretted it deeply with a pained hiss and allowing his hands to go back to gripping his arms tightly.

"Wait...you're trying to help us...why?" Ed asked obviously confused, and Envy nearly snarled because of the pain.

"In case it isn't _burningly_ obvious, I'm not a homunculus anymore." Envy said dryly, with an annoyed glare in Ed's direction.

"What do you mean?" Mustang said with a tight jaw and Envy stared at him the turned around and presented his back.

"Notice anything? I'm not healing. And by the feel of it, probably never will, so if you please...get on with it." he lifted a hand and waved it around, but when nothing really happened he looked around and saw that Mustang was just standing there his hand by his side with a look on his face that said he didn't know what to do. Envy frowned then turned around all the way and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Well? Kill me! I killed your friend! And to boot I looked like his wife! He might have lived if I hadn't pulled a dirty underhanded trick! KILL ME YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Envy yelled at him, he'd seen that dark pissed off gleam in his eyes the moment he'd mentioned the wife, but still it didn't come.

"No," Mustang said yanking his arm back and glaring down at the male who looked up at him shocked.

"I won't do it, living with that on your back for the rest of your mortal life will suffice. Maes' murderer has been brought to justice." He declared and Envy just blinked at him then he closed his eyes and snorted.

"Whatever, can I go now? I'm going to be bitched out as it is," he said and he stood shakily still aware that he had another stone to deliver. He stumbled a few times and was surprised it was Ed who caught him, he pushed away with a scowl.

"I don't need help from a shrimp," he said and tried to make it scathing but he was really in too much pain now to care. He turned around and pointed at the door.

"Through there, go straight and you should find the lair, I think...shit I can't exactly remember how I got there." He rubbed his face with a hand then shook his head. "Doesn't matter he's in there, he'll be waiting for the sacrifices to show up by now. Don't let anyone finish any circles." Envy said and the group of people went through the door Mustang going last, the look on his face clear. He still wasn't sure if he should have let Envy live. Envy closed his eyes and tried his hardest to stop the tears that had been falling the whole time because anyone who knew him knew his great dislike and poor handling of pain.

Zolf was going to yell at him.

"Where were you?" Zolf asked the moment Envy walked into the Armstrong Manor, his arms were crossed and he was glaring. Envy made a face that was a combination of dread and annoyance.

"I went out for a walk," he said a bit airily and Zolf's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't go on walks, where were you?" he asked with more anger in his voice than before Envy frowned.

"Why does it matter?" he asked back stubbornly crossing his arms, and then flinching as the skin on his back was stretched painfully.

"It matters because you could have been caught or killed! And I have enough to worry about as it is!" He said with very obvious frustration, and Envy scowled.

"I didn't ask for you to worry about me! You did that on your own, now if you're quite done I'm going to go take a nap." Envy said and tried to move but Zolf grabbed his arm and slammed him back against the door, Envy cried out from the momentarily blinding pain and saw stars from the shocking sting that ripped through him.

"Envy?" Zolf asked concerned now and Envy shook his head and gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." he panted as he tried to regain the control over the pain he had gained the whole walk back, but it was a slow uncomfortable burn that just _burned,_ it was so hard to ignore!

"What the hell happened?" the man demanded sounding even more angry than before, Envy shook his head.

"Nothing!" he replied and Zolf always the believer, tugged him away from the door and turned him around forcefully and gasped. There was a very long moment of silence and stillness, and then the man took a firm hold of Envy's wrist and dragged him through the house leading him to one of the many bathrooms and forced him down on to the toilet seat. There was a permanent scowl on the man's face now as he went through the cabinets and found a tube of what he was looking for. Then he grabbed the remains of Envy's shirt and pulled it off, ignoring the slight protest and then gasp of pain, then threw it on the ground. He grabbed one of the cups by the sink and filled it with water before putting it in Envy's shaking hands.

"Drink," he demanded, and Envy did so without question mainly because the fact that Zolf had anger rolling off of his body in waves and it scared the hell out of him, he felt very much in trouble. But also because he found he was quite thirsty. Then the man grabbed the tube he'd gotten earlier, he opened the cap and then put a generous amount on his fingers before putting it on Envy's back who made a small noise of relief, it was cold and felt wonderful.

"Do you ever actually think before you do things or do you just act on impulse all the time?" he asked a very hard undertone in his voice, he didn't look up from his task, but Envy knew he wanted an answer.

"Yes," he replied shortly and a bit snappishly, he didn't like the man's tone or the way he was acting and would have preferred anything to the silence and cold ridicule. And then the cool relief stopped and Zolf's hand slammed down on the counter and Envy jumped.

"Dammit Envy! Stop it! I hate this, you're being impossible and it's grating on my nerves. What the hell were you thinking running off? Pride is still very aware of the fact that you're alive you're by no means a match for him, or for anyone else for that matter, do you want to die?!" he yelled and Envy cringed and leaned away.

"What's it matter to you? If I'm such a bother why not kill me yourself?" he retorted and flinched again as Zolf's hand slammed down on the counter once more glaring daggers at the other male.

"Would you stop it?!" he shouted and then he put his clean hand to his face and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Envy, if I didn't want you here do you really think you'd be here now as it is. You think everyone hates you, but that's not true. Hell not even Liv hates you, she thinks you're a fool, granted you are. But she likes you in her own way. And I like you, I like you very much, I don't want to see you hurt or dead, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like this, like your life didn't matter," he said and Envy was looking up at him there was still doubt in his eyes, but a barest glimmer of something else. Zolf sighed a bit in resignation, then he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Envy's forehead.

"Stop being a right pain in the ass, especially my ass, it's annoying," he said and then Envy sighed and nodded Zolf smiled then gave him a quick peck on the lips that had the other male going pink and making disgruntled noises under his breath. He chuckled and then continued to put the salve on his back, it was only a few minutes before Envy spoke.

"You haven't asked where I was again," he said quietly and then he looked up to see the man with a raised eyebrow, of course he expected Envy was going to tell him.

"I'm fully aware where the burn marks came from, having seen them many times before. But I want to know why you were out in the first place." he said much more calmly than before.

"I was...I was..." Envy sighed he didn't actually want to say he worried about Zolf too that was just too much, so instead he reached into his pocket and yanked out the pouch. Then shoved it at the man before looking away trying not to blush. Zolf raised an amused eyebrow as he took the pouch then poured it out in his hand and then stared at the two red stones in his hand.

"You were getting Philosopher's Stones? For me?" he asked a bit cheekily. And Envy went bright pink.

"Not just for you! It was for the sacrifices!" he blurted and then went an even brighter shade of pink, and Zolf started laughing then he let all of the air out of his lungs.

"If you weren't so damn cute when you blush I'd be chewing you out for going to the pits of hell for some damn rocks." He said with a strained grin, Envy looked up at him and blinked then looked away and sighed.

"Sorry," he grumbled quietly and Zolf's lip quirked, he put his hand on Envy's head, who blushed again, the moment was interrupted when Olivier walked in.

"Zolf, I've been calling for you, it's time to go," she said with a bit of a glare for having to go in search for her husband and then took in the scene.

"What happened?" she asked sounding like it was obligatory and not really any of her concern, but she was worried despite her attitude.

"Envy was being stupid." Zolf said and Envy scoffed and crossed his arms in a moment of petulance but then flinched as it stretched his skin, Olivier's eyebrow's shot up when she saw what was on Envy's back but kept her mouth shut. Which Envy was grateful for, he didn't want to deal with her cold cynicism.

"What else is new?" she sighed, then glared at Envy, then grabbed his chin and made him look directly in the eye, his widened in shock.

"W-what?" and at the dangerous narrowing of her eyes remembered that stuttering in front of Olivier was like asking to be choked, it said nothing about what happened if you stuttered directly to her face. He coughed, "What?" he said again, no stutter but still lacking confidence, as her eyes plainly told him.

"What exactly were you thinking sneaking off?" She said quietly and calmly but there was an underlying hint of a hiss.

"You don't have the privilege of knowing what goes on in my head." Envy retorted, his ever present rebelliousness earning him a smack upside the head.

Olivier stood, releasing his chin, crossing her arms and then glaring at him, he was too weary at the moment to glare back so just looked at the sink and pouted.

"You are without a doubt the most annoying person I have ever met." She started off and Envy sighed, if he hadn't been in so much pain he would have taken it as a compliment. "But you're not as much of a coward as I thought," at this Envy looked up surprised, was she feeling okay?

"However, I still think you are foolish and as such, I forbid you from stepping out of this house until I permit you otherwise, failure to follow this will result in your permanent removal from my house, have I made myself clear?" She demanded, and Envy's eyebrows furrowed in anger and he took in a deep breath to tell her exactly how clear something would be but then he saw the look Zolf was giving him. Naturally he would agree with her, she had him wrapped around her clawed finger. And Envy...he was firmly wrapped around Zolf's, so naturally he would agree. He sighed then looked down and nodded, consenting with the woman's demands even though it hurt his pride greatly.

"Good," She said not losing a beat, "And now I have a task for you," she said and Envy looked up at her incredulously, another task for him to make himself look like an idiot? Oh goody.

"What?" he grunted rather put out at the prospect, she gazed at him for a moment, and Envy swore there was a spark of amusement in her eyes before she spoke.

"You are to take care of Rainier-" she started but Envy almost fell off the seat with shock.

"What? But you don't trust me! You can't even stand to let me in the same room with him, especially if you're not there!" he protested, and would have said more had her glare not shut him up.

"I am aware of my own behavior and I believe I have been allowing you time alone with him more and more, he likes your company and I am not about to deny my son his favorite toy," at this she smirked, Zolf stifled a snicker and Envy glared.

"But you don't like me! You would do that just cause your eight month old kid likes to yank on my hair? Please! You're-" he would have said more once again but this time she grabbed his chin.

"There is no time to discuss this! You will keep him in your arms, and nothing should be able to pry him from them! You will hold him until either myself or Zolf relives you, am I understood?" she snapped and she felt his jaw clench his eyes were narrow as he looked at her untrusting of the whole situation, thinking maybe she wanted him to refuse to show him he really was a coward? Or perhaps it was a test of wills, but she was getting impatient, they should have left ages ago! Mustang had already started his assault!

"Am I understood?!" she demanded more fiercely and then he sighed, and nodded, she nodded, pleased, then released his face seeing she'd touched his burn and surprised he hadn't complained.

"Zolf, we are leaving." she said no longer able to dwell on it, and then did a one-eighty and left the bathroom.

"Right behind you," The man said but went back to Envy and smeared the rest of the medicine on his back and smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't complained once about your burns," he said and Envy shrugged and refused to make eye contact.

"If I pretend I don't hurt then I can keep thinking straight, and then I can imagine that it's not pain but something like an annoying tickle, and then I can pretend that's not there..." he said quietly. Then he stood up, "I need a new shirt," he grumbled but before he could leave he was captured by arms much stronger than his and lips were pressed against his, and since he knew these lips he couldn't say no, especially as a familiar tongue intruded his mouth and tasted every part of the orifice it could, then Zolf broke away and grinned down at the slightly dazed male.

"Stay safe," he said and then left the bathroom without another word.

"Bastard," Envy grumbled, but left the bathroom with a small smirk, he went to go get a new shirt and then find Rainier and then let his arms get numb holding the child like he said he would. Joy.

Envy sat in the bay window in his room legs up and back against the wall, he ignored the pain this caused him, thinking that if he'd been a homunculus and been in this much pain he'd probably be begging for death still. He sighed, Rainier was laying over his thighs, his small fists wrapped around Envy's thumbs his blue eyes watching as Envy made half hearted attempts at making funny faces. The little eyes just gazed at him, Envy sighed.

"I guess you feel it too huh? That feeling of impending doom?" He asked and squeezed the tiny hands gently, the little boy kicked a foot up in pleasure and waved his arms around. A small smile quirked the corners of his lips and he released one tiny hand to wiggle his fingers over the blue jumpsuit clad belly. The baby cooed and wiggled from being tickled, Envy's smile grew then he lifted the little boy up, sat cross legged and set him on his feet, being sure to hold him up.

"Can you walk yet? No...I guess not, though wouldn't that be a nice surprise for your mom and dad, you can stand up already...hmm." Envy held onto his hands and tried to get the little boy to move his feet but he was adamant and just sat down. Envy grinned, he was stubborn, like both of his parents.

Envy frowned slightly and tried not to think about them any more, it was more than likely one or both of them would die, and he didn't like that, according to Olivier she had left the house and Rainier to Mustang, which rubbed Envy the wrong way. In his opinion, Alex was the better deal even with the sparkles. And despite his dislike for Envy he was still polite, Mustang was just an ass.

He looked back down as the child reached for his hair he pulled it back and over his shoulder and felt that some of the ends has been singed. He sighed, lovely.

"Not today twerp," he said and the little boys mouth turned down in almost a perfect imitation of his mother. Envy threw his head back and laughed then he tickled the little boy again and relished in the happy sounds he made from all the attention. Envy smiled then looked out the window, he could see smoke, but that was all. He couldn't hear anything or see any details, he wished right then he could be there to help, but there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit," he grumbled and then felt his hair get pulled and looked as Rainier tugged on it happily. He sighed, and smiled.

"Just this once, squirt," he said and watched as he put it in his mouth tasted the burn, made a face then spat it back out. Envy laughed.

Envy was walking around the foyer, Rainier on his hip remaining quiet, obviously picking up on his mood. His other hand kept going to his mouth so he could chew on his nails in worry. The servants of the house would walk in from time to time and start to ask if everything was alright but would stop because they had self-preservation and knew disturbing him might be a bad idea if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Dammit how long do they plan on taking? Does it really take this long to kill someone?" he grumbled as he paced past the front door for the hundredth time.

Rainiers fingers tugged on his shirt and Envy looked down and smiled, and lifted him further up on his waist.

"I'm sure they're fine," he tried to reassure the child but it was really more to reassure himself, he sighed and then leaned against the wall.

"Dammit," he repeated, his eyes traveled over to the credenza and blinked, on it lay a small red stone and a note that simply said 'Be safe' and Envy frowned and glared at it.

"Dumbass," he grumbled, but picked up the red stone anyway, what was he supposed to do with it? He didn't know any alchemy so the stone really wasn't much help, but if it made the man feel more comfortable. He shrugged and was about to put it in his pocket when the earth shook.

He gasped and lurched forward, he wrapped his arms around the child so he didn't drop him, it didn't last long. He walked over to the kitchen where most of the staff resided when they weren't working he pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"Anybody land on a knife?" he asked and there were a few snorts of laughter at Envy's way of showing concern but they all answered in the negative, he nodded then went back out to the foyer and brought Rainier closer to his chest. Under which his heart was beating fast, he felt it, Father was starting his ascent to God-Dom.

He gasped, and fell to his knees and grabbed his chest, it hurt, everything hurt, one of his hands released Rainier to support his upper body as he fell over, Rainier was now crying in distress.

"Sh-shit!" Envy felt something sharp digging into his palm, he lifted it to see the stone again, well shit what good was a stone if it was just there to cut him? He looked at his hand, there was a little bit of blood when another tug had him slamming his hand back on the ground so he wouldn't fall, but his arm went weak, he fell on his side and held Rainier close while the child cried. It wouldn't be too good if he crushed him.

He could feel the stone digging further into his palm, specks of blood dropped on the floor and blended with the stone, he gasped as he felt a pull, something tugging on his soul.

"It hurts!" he cried as his body went limp. Luckily he was aware enough to let Rainier not hit the ground like he had, and simply slid out of his arms.

"Damn..." he breathed and then his eyes dulled, looking at the no longer whimpering baby still in his arms.

Envy puffed his cheeks out, he hated just sitting here, the radio was only making him more restless, well...apparently they had won, hence why he and Rainier were no longer on the floor without any souls.

"Now we need to know if mommy and daddy didn't kick the bucket," he told the child in his arms who tugged on his hair.

"Oh come on it was a joke," he smirked, he thought it was funny that the baby might be able to understand him.

Envy wasn't aware that he was being watched as his eyes ran over the words in the tomes he'd grown overly fond of over the years. Sure he'd read before, so he'd been fond of the tomes before but he'd never understood the beauty of literature until recently.

He turned the page as someone walked into the room and sat on the table in the middle of the group of chairs. Envy continued reading for a while before his eyes flicked up to see Rainier staring at him, a blond eyebrow raised at him. He smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked not bothering to hide his amusement as slightly irritated blue eyes rolled at him.

"What are you doing?" Rainier asked and Envy snorted then put down the book on his thigh and grinned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked mockingly then laughed, "You haven't asked me that since you were twelve, it's kind of nostalgic." He grinned and Rainier's mouth quirked.

"You always were an enigma to me, it made me really curious," He said with a shrug and Envy grinned.

"Oh yeah? Was it my roguish good looks or mysterious personality that made you _curious_?" Envy grinned and winked and was very surprised when the book that had been on his thigh was smoothly removed and placed on the table and then Rainier had a hand on each armrest and he was leaning forward his face barely an inch away from the startled brunette.

"A little bit of both I think," Rainier grinned just as mischievously as Envy had a moment before but now he was looking rather stunned, Rainier's grin just broadened.

"And uh w-what exactly are you doing?" Envy asked back, trying to lean back, but finding he couldn't, was Rainier _flirting_ with him? By the smirk that he'd seen countless times on his father's face, Envy would have to say yes.

"Well, and here I thought I'd made it obvious," he grinned and without further adieu he took Envy's lips, Envy wasn't going to deny it felt good, very good to be kissed again after so long, and- good lord where had he learned that?

Envy moaned slightly then his hands were on Rainier's chest and pushing him away, he looked down and away, he could feel his cheeks heating up in a blush.

"Um I think you should talk to your dad before you pursue me," he said, and Rainier stood up, Envy looked through his hair to see him frowning.

"Why?" he asked sounding very offended, and Envy looked up and shook his head, waving his hands in the air.

"Not like that! I mean... Um your dad and I kind of have...a history..." Envy said running a hand through his hair.

"A history?" Rainier asked raising his eyebrows, and Envy nodded.

"You'd be better off hearing it from him, I think, just go ask him," Envy replied, and watched as the seventeen year old sighed then made a face before turning around and going off to do just that. Envy watched him go then sighed and out a hand to his still burning face.

"I'm doomed. Yep." Then he slid down in the chair and groaned, before he let that small feeling take hold, the one that made you smile and feel giddy because someone _liked_ you.

Envy walked into the kitchen and then turned right back around hoping he hadn't been noticed, no such luck.

"Envy," Zolf said calling him back in, Envy turned around with a grimace, he walked back though the door and stopped at the island.

"Yes?" he said pleasantly, smiling at the man who he'd shared many experiences with and who's son seemed to have an interest in him.

"Rainier came to me earlier with a very odd request, he wanted to know what our 'history' was, care to explain?" Zolf asked looking up from the news paper he'd been reading, only to cross his arms. Envy's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands came down on the counter.

"Oh no Zolf Kimblee, you are not pinning this on me, he came to ME, and so stupid of me to actually think maybe you might want to tell your son that I used to sleep with his father after he decides to kiss me!" Envy huffed angrily, glaring at the man who's lips were pressed together in a firm line Envy glared.

"Don't you even dare pretend to not believe me," he hissed and Zolf frowned and looked at Envy a bit darkly.

"Excuse me for thinking my son may be a bit more honest than you," he said and Envy's jaw dropped before it snapped closed and his teeth ground together before he spit out his next words.

"He's YOUR son you absolute idiot! Lying would come easily to him! You just don't want to admit I'm right, you asshole! Maybe I'll get with Rain just to piss you off!" Envy snarled glaring at the man who was now glaring at him.

"If you do anything to him I swear I'll-" Zolf started and Envy threw his head back and laughed then turned his cold glare to the man he once said he'd probably loved, deep deep down.

"You'll what? Kick me out? Kill me? Go right ahead, don't forget I'm only here because of you! If you want me out I'll gladly go jump off a bridge!" Envy hissed then whipped around and went to the door. Before turning back around and glaring at the man once again.

"And by the way, he's a much better kisser than you and I've only kissed him once!" Envy said then stomped out of the kitchen spitting and hissing until he made it back to the library and collapsed in his usual chair and then deflated.

"Fuuuuck..." he whimpered then flailed in his distress, stupid man being all...stupid! He covered his face with his hand and groaned, he sure hoped when Olivier found out he was alive long enough to hear her snarls. Or maybe not.

As much as he tried he couldn't avoid the Matron of the Armstrong household, since the maids were her spies and they liked getting paid. Of course having an overly muscled brother who did anything you said helped too.

"Put me down you mountain! Rape! Rape!" Envy flailed dramatically but Alex had no trouble holding onto him then dropping him in a chair in Olivier's study.

"Dismissed Major," the blond woman said not even looking up from the paperwork on her desk, Alex saluted and then left the study closing the door behind him.

Envy straightened himself on the chair, though he still looked disgruntled, he crossed his arms and frowned, waiting.

Several minutes passed before Olivier spoke, "So I hear you think it's alright to do inappropriate things with my son," she said and Envy rolled his eyes.

"As I'm the one who made no action towards anyone...I suggest you have this conversation with your son. He was the one acting appropriate towards _me_ and I'm the one who told him to talk it out with his father. So sorry for trying to think rationally." He said in the same tone she'd used.

"That's not what my Husband said happened-"

"You're going to trust the word of a person who wasn't even there?" he asked disbelievingly.

"He said Rainier told him everything that happened," she said slowly, frowning, seeming to realize there was something wrong here.

"Did I assault him like a monster and then say it was all Rain's fault?" Envy asked, trying not to get angry.

"Something like that," she said and Envy threw his hands up and then stood up and turned to the door, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh yes you are, until you and Zolf can pull the sticks out of your asses you are, I'm not going to sit here and be blamed for something that I had absolutely no say in!" he stomped out of the room.

She didn't say anything and let him go, if she was anything she was reasonable when she felt like it at the very least.

ALTERNATE ENDING

Envy bit his lip, they were arguing again. Of course they were, they always were, and usually it was about...him. Olivier was sickened that he was still here, and right she should be, being the most highly rated nominee for the next Fuhrer had her on edge. And the fact that her husband had a lover that lived with them would greatly decrease her chances, she wanted Envy gone but Zolf wouldn't have it.

Envy didn't really understand why, but the man was convinced he was needed here. He thought that maybe he was just being stubborn, or maybe he preferred him to Olivier when it came to sex, he had no clue. But whatever it was...it probably wasn't a good enough reason for him to stay.

"The dumbass," he muttered quietly as he made his way down the hall towards the voices, they weren't raised oh no they never yelled at each other, Olivier would use that tone that said she was right and wasn't going to take any shit the only person who could actually get away with talking back to her in that voice would be Zolf, but he would use his own no arguing voice and then a whole bunch of shit would go down.

They hadn't been getting on well at all lately, and Zolf had been forced to sleep in the spare room or with Envy more often than not. But naturally they acted completely fine whenever Rainier was around. But Envy knew the boy was catching on, mainly because he would ask _him _about it. And what could Envy do? Well for the kids sake he couldn't very well lie, but he didn't want the brat to worry, at eight years of age he was very bright and he wasn't blind. He was perfectly aware that his parents were having problems and all Envy could do was tell him it wasn't his fault.

He snorted, of course it wasn't the kid's fault. It was _his _fault, and frankly he was getting pretty sick of all of it. The guilt, the fighting, the jealousy and the pain he felt for being second best. He was going to leave. Where to? Ah, well he hadn't gotten that far yet but he had some money so he wouldn't starve but finding a place to stay would take some time. There was an account with money in it in the Central Back, he could use that if necessary but it would be better if that was left for emergencies. He figured he could get a job...somewhere. Though the sheer thought of having to deal with people made him contemplate suicide, but no. He'd grow some damn balls and get his own life, having to rely on Zolf and Olivier, especially Olivier, was kind of a blow to his pride.

Best to get out now before he became solely dependent on them and too lazy to change and then before he was kicked out, at least it would help his wounded pride...maybe. Either way he was done, even if that meant leaving Zolf to the crazy bitch. He grit his teeth and frowned, he sure hated losing but it wouldn't be the first time, he could deal. Even if it hurt just thinking about it, so he wouldn't think about it.

He made his way to the office where they were, their voices quiet but angry, the door was ajar and he saw no point in waiting for a lull. He pushed the door open but they were too intent on glaring at each other to notice. He rolled his eyes.

"Oi," He grunted and they both turned to look at him, Zolf's eyebrows shot up and a single blond eyebrow rose on Olivier's forehead. He snorted and rolled his eyes at them again.

"Not to interrupt what I'm sure was a very serious and important conversation, but I thought I'd be nice, for once, and tell you I'm going," he said and he was just stared at. After a moment, Zolf turned around completely and frowned at him.

"Where exactly?" he asked a hard edge to his voice, obviously still angry about the argument he'd been having with Olivier.

"On a walk," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, he rolled his eyes again. "Where do you think? I'm leaving, moving out as it were, gone, finding a new place, flying the coop," at the last he snorted, oh yeah he'd been reading way too much.

"Where would you go?" Olivier asked to Envy's great surprise, his eyebrow rose and then he shrugged.

"Does it matter?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "I can't imagine you actually caring, Olivier," he said and the woman frowned a fraction.

"Envy, what she means is do you really think this is a wise decision?" Zolf asked and Envy looked at them Olivier didn't move and Zolf crossed his arms. The corners of Envy's lips slowly moved up until he was smirking.

"Does it matter?" he asked again, a laugh trying to break through his lips as he spoke. "You really don't think I can hear what you guys argue about? Well guess what I'm solving your problem for you, I'm leaving." He shook his head and laughed.

"You are not leaving," Zolf ordered, his eyes going hard and Envy stared at him his laugh dying for a moment before he smirked.

"And I assume you're going to try and stop me, are you...Zolfy?" He asked, more like dared, and Zolf's eyes narrowed.

"Envy I am not going to let you wander around the middle of Central with no where to go, you will stay here." he said, and Envy sighed.

"I knew you'd say that so I prepared an argument." he said and cleared his throat then lifted his hand like he was about to say something really good but instead lifted his middle finger and smiled.

"Sit on it and spin," He sang then exhaled and nodded, "That was a great talk, let's never do it again, well bye bye!" He smiled and spun on his heel, Zolf cried out after him but Olivier snapped at Zolf and Envy sighed, of course she had him attached to a ball and tied down with chains.

He continued walking down the hall and then to the front door where a bag was waiting, carrying the very few belongings he actually owned he slung it over his shoulder and then walked out the front door, there was no point in looking back, what was he supposed to see? Zolf?

He snorted as he made his way down the drive way, oh walking what a pain. It would take him ages to get anywhere! He groaned, he already hated walking and he'd barely made it off the Armstrong estate. Jeez, now he knew how Sloth felt, it would be so much easier just to lay down and sleep, ignore the rest of the world.

"What a dream," he muttered just as he turned onto the sidewalk, he took in a deep breath as he looked around, why did everything look different now that he was leaving it?

It felt good walking away, not having to see them both together, see them at all really. It was bad enough having to share, but more and more whenever Envy actually got to spend time with Zolf when he wasn't away on a job or with Rainier or with her, he still felt hurt.

Even if they were fooling around, and Zolf's hand touched his cheek, it made him remember a moment when he'd seen him do the same thing to Olivier, and after that split second of warmth he felt a sting, like he'd been burnt worse than ever before. Though even with things he hadn't seen like when they were having sex, he still imagined him doing it with her and jealousy he'd never felt before burned through him, hurting so bad he'd almost started crying while in the middle of the act. Why? Why did it hurt so much more now?

He scoffed and shook his head angrily, he wasn't going to think about it dammit, stupid brain. Why was it that whenever he didn't want to think of something that was all he could focus on?

He was out of the neighborhood by the time he actually heard his name being called, he turned and gaped.

"What are you doing?" He asked the long haired man who was walking towards him, he looked at him incredulously as he stopped a few feet away.

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious," he said putting his hands in his pockets, "I followed you," Envy gave him a look.

"No shit, I meant why!" Envy snapped crossing his arms and glaring, Zolf shook his head and sighed.

"I chose you," he said simply, and Envy blinked confused, Zolf smiled. "She gave me a choice, I could stay, or go. I chose you," he said and it took a moment for Envy to catch up.

"WHAT?!" He screeched throwing his bag on the ground, "Are you insane?! Don't answer that. Are you stupid!? Don't answer that! Aah! I can't believe you!" He stomped his foot and fisted his hands, he was so angry he felt like exploding and it didn't help when he heard the man start to laugh.

"Asshole!" he screeched in an even higher pitch, Zolf just laughed harder as he covered the distance between them in a few steps.

"Yes to the first, sometimes to the second and I know." he smiled, Envy just stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth hanging agape a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Envy asked blown away, this wasn't really happening right? "Why are you being so stupid?" he asked and Zolf grinned.

"I could ask you the same, You just walk out no money, no place to stay, do you even have a plan?" he asked and Envy glared at him.

"Of course I do, I'm not broke, there are accounts that are still active that Father had created just in case, I can use that money to buy an apartment or something, and then I can find a job. I'm not an idiot, I can't say the same for you however." Envy snapped and Zolf rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, you're acting pretty idiotic to me," He said and grinned as Envy's face started to go red from anger, he chuckled and then grabbed Envy's shoulders and pulled him to his chest wrapping his arms around the other male's shoulders.

"You're an idiot, you didn't really think I would let you leave me, did you?" Zolf asked quietly and Envy's eyebrows furrowed his face rubbing against the man's coat.

"So I have no choice?" he asked angrily trying to pull away, and Zolf laughed which just made him all the more angry.

"No, you don't, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, I denied Liv, she won't take me back because I said I wanted you," he said and Envy's eyes widened and he stopped trying to get away.

"What...why would you do that?" he asked pulling away to look up at the man who was smiling.

"Well I think you're just going to have to figure that out on your own." The man smirked and Envy scowled then a thought crossed him.

"What about Rain?" he asked and saw the pain flicker across the man's face before he smiled resignedly.

"It'll probably be a long and grueling legal battle, but I think I'll manage to get him for the weekends," he said and Envy watched him before sighing.

"You really are an idiot." he sighed then hugged him back, his arms wrapping around Zolf and holding tight.

"And you're the one who followed the idiot, what does that make you?" he asked and then grunted when Envy stepped on his foot, Envy muttered something that sounded like 'asshole', Zolf started laughing.

Envy couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners of his lips as he held on more tightly to the man, burying his face in his shoulder. Did this mean what he thought? Did he not have to share? Zolf finally belonged to him? Him alone? No sharing, no more jealousy? He grinned and turned his face to the side smiling stupidly and big, probably for the first time in his life.

"That one has a big shower, I like it." Envy said pointing at the house in the real estate catalog Zolf was looking through. They'd been living in a hotel for the past week, it hadn't been too bad but Envy was getting tired of having to go out to eat for every meal.

"Yes, let's move in because the shower is big," Zolf grumbled and turned the page, Envy pointed at another one.

"That one has nice counter tops let's do that one." he said and Zolf rolled his eyes, then bumped his elbow into Envy's stomach who grunted.

"All you're looking for are the best places to have sex," he said and Envy grinned then wrapped his arms around Zolf's shoulders.

"Yup, that's not a bad thing, but I guess if we need it for other things too..." Envy said resting his chin on Zolf's shoulder his arms securely clinging to the man's chest. Zolf turned the page again, Envy snorted at the apartment displayed. Zolf held back a chuckle as Envy lips moved on his neck as he grumbled about the apartment's lack of good sex spots. He grinned, Envy was being so very affectionate it was cute really, even though he usually did it in order to tease him and then gave an excuse not to have sex because he felt like being evil. He rolled his eyes as he turned the page when Envy gasped and then slammed his hand on the table.

"That one, we're getting that one!" he demanded and Zolf actually looked at the place, it was small but pretty spacious for just the two of them, the kitchen was nice and then there was a room Zolf could use as a den or library if he wanted to, and the master bathroom had a jacuzzi and a large shower, and a bay window.

"And why this one?" he asked, already really knowing, and Envy grinned then pointed at the picture in certain places as he spoke.

"Wall sex, shower sex, kitchen sex, library bookshelf sex, window sex," he said and Zolf rolled his eyes then grabbed Envy's arm and pulled him around to sit in his lap.

"Is that all you can think about?" he asked and Envy smiled then easily made himself at home on the larger mans lap.

"Well now that I have you ALL to myself and I don't have to share and watch you and that crazy woman make lovey eyes at each other all the damn time...yes." he grinned and Zolf rolled his eyes, then pushed Envy off of his lap.

"Well _we_ have things to do like getting this house you so want, no time for other more enjoyable activities," he said and Envy glared at him, he _had_ enjoyed the way Zolf had said 'we', but crossed his arms and frowned anyway.

"Oh fine, but your ass is mine when we get back!" he said and Zolf laughed then dragged him out of the house.

"Why does it look like shit in person?" Envy asked looking at the building then back at Zolf who frowned then looked at the catalog again to check the address.

"I have no idea, maybe they're going for the rustic look?" he said, and Envy snorted then rolled his eyes.

"Tch and I actually liked this one too, stupid real estate people," he grumbled then Zolf smiled and put an arm around Envy's shoulder and gave him a side ways hug.

"It's okay, I was looking forward to the bookshelf sex, myself," he said and Envy laughed then leaned against him for a moment before pulling away with a disappointed sigh.

"I bet you were, well I guess all we can do is keep looking, unfortunately." he grumbled and started dragging the other male away by the hand.

"Why don't we just wait until it comes to us?" Zolf asked and Envy gave him a look, like he was judging his lover's insanity.

"Huh?" he said and Zolf sighed.

"You know, just wait until the right opportunity comes along," he elaborated and Envy pursed his lips.

"You're saying that because of me aren't you? Or because you rushed into things you don't want to do, and now-" he was cut off with a yelp as Zolf grabbed him and pinned him to the nearest wall, his mouth attacking the one under his. He let up a few moments later and then stared down at Envy who was slightly dazed, but in a pleased way.

"Don't make me regret choosing you with a whole bunch of bullshit philosophical talk," he said and Envy blinked at him before nodding slowly.

"Okay...less talk more sex, got it," he said in a higher pitched voice than normal. Zolf snorted and rolled his eyes then leaned in close to his lover's ear

"Horny worm," he muttered before taking an earlobe in between his lips and sucking on it, his hand also traveled down the smaller body and grabbed a firming member and rubbed it through the cloth until Envy had to push him away, looking flushed and very flustered.

"Okay, okay, I get it, stop questioning why you chose me," he huffed, his face going a little pink anyway at the thought, "You didn't have to try and make me cum in the middle of a public street to tell me that," he said trying to cover his crotch unsuccessfully. Zolf smirked.

"Gotta do what I gotta do, babe," he chuckled deeply and Envy scowled at him before whipping around and double timed it back to their hotel room.

Zolf walked into the dark apartment with a sigh, he set his things down on the chair Envy usually used to curl up and read on. Then he headed into the bedroom and stopped, Envy was normally splayed out across the whole bed taking up all of the room, but not tonight. He was curled up on his side of the bed clutching Zolf's pillow looking small and lonely. He felt a stab of guilt, he hadn't been home often enough in the past several months and he knew how much attention Envy wanted and needed to be happy.

He walked over to the bed and then caressed the other males face gently, he mumbled something in his sleep and leaned into it, nuzzling the hand.

"Envy, I need my pillow," he said quietly, and Envy didn't reply he only let out a deep breath, making the hair in front of his face sway.

"Envy," he repeated sitting down on the bed leaning closer to the other male. "Envy, can I have my pillow?" he breathed into his ear and Envy moaned a little in his sleep, Zolf smirked, Envy had such sensitive ears.

"Mmmm...?" Envy shook his head and frowned, his eyes opened slowly, it took them awhile to adjust and then they widened, "Zolfy...?" he murmured and Zolf laughed.

"_You're_ not half asleep," he grinned and then grunted when he was bodily slammed onto the bed, "Good to see you too," he gasped.

"Yer baaaack," Envy slurred happily, nuzzling the man's chest, "...were gone too long..." he murmured and was happy when arms encircled him.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Zolf replied, feeling worse, Envy was never this affectionate, he must have been truly lonely to have been spooning his pillow. "Now can I have my pillow?"

"Mmm Dun...wanna..." he mumbled incoherently pushing his face into the bigger man's neck, his fingers gripped tightly to the man's shirt.

Zolf sighed, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his pillow back tonight, but that was okay, he looked down at the black head on his chest, he supposed it wasn't so bad being a pillow himself.

Zolf woke up with a pillow under his head and blankets wrapped around him, he was rather surprised. He looked over on the other side of the bed to find it empty, he frowned, that was no good.

He got up with a groan, and looked down at his wrinkled clothes, he really needed to stop doing that, he took off those clothes and found some comfortable pajamas, he could be lazy on his days off.

He left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, he took in a deep breath and nearly started to drool, what was that smell, he was practically salivating, since when could Envy cook?

Well he'd always been able to make food, but it was merely to consume, for energy, but now it seemed it was to eat and enjoy.

"What is that smell?" he asked walking up behind Envy to look down at the frying pan he had in his hands, luckily he was just putting it down when the other male jumped.

"Holy shit! You scared me!" Envy gasped and then turned around to stare up at Zolf, "It's food, you know, you eat it?" he answered and Zolf rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking there's something else I'd like to eat," he murmured and then draped his arms around Envy's shoulders, he was somewhat pleased and surprised when Envy blushed.

"You're still half asleep, sit down," he grumbled, but still sounded pleased, Zolf chuckled and nuzzled the other male's neck and then turned and plopped down at the table.

Envy brought over the food and set it down in front of Zolf who was waiting impatiently, he didn't realize how hungry he was.

"Wow," he said looking at the food and then he took a bite, "Wow~" he said more brightly and then saw Envy smile out of the corner of his eye.

He sat down across from the man and started eating silently, and Zolf wondered if something was wrong, usually Envy was talkative when he got home, demanding to know what he'd been doing and wondering about any manner of things, like whether he'd gotten him a present, but he was quiet now, and simply eating his own food.

"So this is what you do when I'm gone huh? Learn to make good food?" he asked, and Envy's eyes flickered up to him then went back down to his food.

"Yup," he replied shortly, Zolf looked at him sideways.

"So..." he tried to start a conversation but didn't realize how much of the talking was usually done by Envy.

"So?" Envy asked, looking up, raising a brow, Zolf frowned, there was something wrong he could just feel it.

"What's the matter?" he asked, setting down his utensils, Envy looked up at him surprised.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" he asked back and Zolf frowned.

"Because you're never this quiet, unless you're depressed or upset. What's the matter?" he repeated, Envy scowled at him, for what reason, Zolf wasn't sure but then he cleared his face and then stood.

"It's nothing," he said, and Zolf knew he was lying, Envy grabbed his dishes which still had food on them, and then put them in the sink.

Envy didn't say a word as he headed for the bedroom, Zolf couldn't stand the tension, he had no idea what was going on, he stood up and followed after him. Envy was in the middle of taking the sheets off the bed when Zolf stepped up behind him.

"Envy, what's wrong?" he asked and Envy stiffened for a moment before continuing with what he was doing.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" he replied, and Zolf grabbed his arm.

"Envy-" he started but stopped the moment he saw the tears running down his cheeks, "Envy..." he murmured but the other male shook his head.

"It's nothing, you just-" he gulped and then suddenly slammed his palm against Zolf's chest, "You never tell me! I don't know anything! Was is something I did?! Aaah! Why won't you tell me anything?!" he cried, beating his free fist on the taller man's chest until it was grabbed.

"Whoa! Envy, what are you talking about?" Zolf gaped, staring at the distraught male.

"Y-you're always gone, just tell me...did I do something wrong? I-is...is there...s-someone else? Please I just-" he sobbed again, Zolf's eyes widened.

"What..? What makes you think-? No God no, Envy..." he pulled Envy to his chest and held him close, "Where did this come from? No you didn't do anything wrong and, I learned my lesson...there is no one, only you." he said, his hand rested on the Envy's, it took a while before Envy had calmed down enough to talk again.

"But...you're always gone..." he whispered, and Zolf knew there was more to that, he was always gone from Envy.

"I'm working, you know that," he said calmly, running his fingers through Envy's hair soothingly.

"Yeah...but why?" Envy looked up at him, his eyes rimmed red from the tears.

"Uh so we can afford to live?" Zolf blinked, this seemed like a rather odd conversation to him, Envy knew he had to work. But Envy stared at him before suddenly pulling away.

He was quiet for a long time before he frowned, "Zolf how much did you get paid for your last job?" he asked and Zolf shrugged.

"I don't know...one hundred thousand?" he guessed, Envy stared at him again, obviously trying to figure him out, he scoffed and pushed the man away.

"Idiot," he growled, turned around, and went over to a few tubs that were in the corner of the room he opened one took out a ledger and then shoved it in Zolf's hands. "Do the math." he snapped and then marched off to the bathroom.

Zolf stood there holding the ledger and staring after his lover in utter confusion. He looked down at the ledger and opened it, it was full of Envy's careful handwriting, he'd obviously been working on it, but aside from that Zolf didn't really know what to make of the numbers on the page.

He did total them up though, about 2 million cenz, well they'd be set for life if they had that kind of money. He frowned and looked at the other words, it took him a moment to realize they were names, names of previous employers.

"Whoa," he muttered, if this was really a record of all of his pay, he really _had _been working hard, and Envy had been taking care of all of the expenses and records. He'd been seeing all of the money Zolf had been bringing in, and then wondering why he was always working when he was making so much. Envy was pretty good at jumping to conclusions and when no one refuted them, well he got pretty sure of himself.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot," he sighed, he dropped the ledger on the bed and then followed the other brunette into the bathroom.

Envy was in the shower, muttering things under his breath, he'd torn off his clothes and turned the shower to boiling hot so he could scrub away the tear tracks on his face and then mutter curses at his lover while he did so, but of course he was so occupied he didn't notice when the other man slipped into the shower behind him until he was engulfed in his arms.

"H-hey!" Envy gasped in surprise, but it turned into a moan when a mouth descended on his neck and slowly licked its way up to his ear. "Z-Zolf!" He cried as hands moved slowly over his chest. "What are you-Ah!" he cut himself off with another moan, he'd been pulled against a chest and there was something hard pressed against his backside.

It didn't take long for Envy's back to be pressed against the shower wall, his legs wrapped around Zolf's waist, blunt nails digging into the broad back, he was gasping and moaning along with Zolf.

They finished together and panted for a while, Envy detached himself from his lover and groaned, the water was cold.

"You know I was planning on actually washing," he grumbled, Zolf shrugged.

"Sorry, but you needed that more." he said, Envy threw him a half-hearted glare. Zolf sighed and then shut off the shower, they both got out and got dressed.

"So, I got the message," he said crossing his arms and looked at the former homunculus, Envy raised an eyebrow and grabbed the ledger from the bed.

"Have you?" he asked back, the smart-ass tone Zolf almost missed in his voice. Almost.

"Yes," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "What do you want to do then?" he asked and Envy blinked, obviously having been caught off guard. Zolf smiled.

"Well we have money, I don't need to work anymore, we can go do something, travel the world, hide away, whatever and still have some left over to settle after, what do you say?" he asked and Envy's eyes widened.

"Y-you're not...going to work anymore?" he breathed, "You're gonna be with m-" Zolf nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to be with you," he said and moved over to him so he could pres their lips together.

Envy bit his lip and looked down, he rested his head on Zolf's shoulder, it was odd thinking that anything could happen now, slowly he smiled.

"Let's go," he said and looked up, "Let's get out," he said.

"Of the country?" Envy nodded at the question, "And go where?"

"Anywhere," he said and grinned, "I don't care, Xing, Creta, Drachma, Aerugo. Let's just _go_." he said and Zolf laughed.

"Alright when do you want to go?" he asked and Envy turned around and grabbed a suitcase, "Riiiight, well I think we should set everything in order before we get out," he said, Envy pouted.

"Ooooh fiiiine," he agreed, "I think we should head east first," he said clapping his hands together, "I think I have a map somewhere." he said and Zolf could only laugh, he hadn't seen Envy this excited in a very long time, it was nice to know that he was the reason behind it. It was worth it though.

Envy was nearly skipping ahead carrying his suitcase and Zolf was starting to wonder if maybe he should have found a ice desk job somewhere, then he wouldn't have to be trekking halfway around the world, "I didn't know you meant all the way to the boondocks when you said 'east'," he groaned.

"Oh stop complaining, it's an adventure!" Envy beamed swinging around grinning broadly, Zolf couldn't stop smiling back at him.

"So where are we anyway? I wasn't listening when the conductor announced it," he said and Envy shrugged.

"Risen-something I think," he replied turning back around to almost trip over two kids who had jumped out from behind a bush. "Ah!" he flailed, trying not to fall down, Zolf caught his hand and prevented him from landing on his ass.

"Why you little-!" Envy growled, though it wasn't with any of his old malice, the kids obviously didn't feel threatened since they started giggling madly.

"Sorry mister!" a little blond one said, beaming, he had startling gold eyes and blond hair.

"Hey you look like-" Envy muttered but was interrupted by a shout.

"Nicholas! Where are you young man?" a woman was shouting, "Nicholas James Elric!"

"Uh-oh." the little blond gulped, the other child who had black hair started giggling devilishly.

"You're in trouble~" she sang happily, but her enthusiasm didn't last long.

"Lee-Mei You will get yourself here this instant!" another voice rang through the air, it was easy to tell what the chorus was, the voices of enraged mothers.

"Hee...you're in trouble too," the little boy replied, grinning. Then they both nodded to each other and were about to run off but Envy caught one in each arm.

"Oh no brats, your mothers await." he said grinning, he turned to Zolf who was laughing now.

"Whaaa!?" the children wailed, Envy handed Zolf the black haired child.

"Let's see how the shrimp is doing huh?" he asked and Zolf shrugged.

"Why not?" he smiled, Envy beamed back.

They walked along the path towards the house, there were two women, a blond and a brunette standing on the porch arms crossed and stern expressions. However when they say the two strange men walking towards them with their children they forgot why they were angry, Envy set the blond down and he tried to bolt but Envy caught his shirt.

"Come on, your mother is right there," he said and then nudged him forward, the boy pouted but started towards the porch.

Zolf did the same, though the little girl was a lot easier to handle now that she was under the fierce gaze of her mom.

"Who are-" the blond woman started then her eyes widened, "Mr. Kimblee?" she asked surprised.

"Aaah, Miss Rockbell- or is it Mrs. Elric now? Yes, it has been a while," he smiled and held his hand out to her, she took it slightly dazed.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood," he replied, Envy laughed quietly.

"We were on our way out when the rascals tripped me," Envy said pointing at the children who stuck their tongues out at him, he returned the gesture.

"Envy, don't encourage them," Zolf said rolling his eyes, Envy stuck his tongue out at Zolf instead.

"I'll bit it off," he threatened, the children both said 'Ewwww!'.

"Not in front of the children~" Envy bat his eyelashes.

"Wow...it's like watching newlyweds," Winry said and Mei nodded.

"It does bring back memories," the black haired woman smiled.

"It does, I remember that time Al accidentally tripped when he was trying to bring me breakfast in bed and we started a food fight..." Mei said holding her cheeks as the heated up, "Actually I think..." she stared down at her daughter.

"You think what, Mommy?" the little girl asked innocently, Mei pat her head.

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing," she said, meanwhile Envy and Zolf were trying hard not to laugh.

"And when did Rain happen?" Envy hissed at Zolf, who shoved his face away and smiled at the girls.

"So, boys, would you like to come in for some drinks? The men are out around town working on their construction business," Winry said smiling.

"Oh, sure why not? Not like we're on a time limit," Zolf said looking at Envy who shrugged.

"I want to make sure I'm still taller than the pipsqueak," he said beaming.

"Of course you do," Zolf sighed and followed Winry into the house.


End file.
